How It Was Back Then
by DarkPrinceDreemurr
Summary: Hutch is your average high school senior attending Jasper High. He's tried his best to avoid drama for as long as he could, but when things start getting personal he may have no choice but to fall into it. With his crush finding someone else, and his new crush being chased by the captain of the football team, will he make it through his last year in one piece?
1. I Get A Chest Injury

***AN-Alright, so here's something I never thought I'd be doing. I've been reading a lot of fics lately, and in particular these sorts of high school/slice of life stories have really been peaking my interest. I guess because my high school experience was honestly extremely boring. So, I thought 'shoot, I'll have a go at it, see what I can add to the mix,'. I know updates are already slow on my other work, 'Hutch', and I do apologize, but I feel like I need a break every now and then from writing on the same old thing, and maybe this will help mix things up for me.**

 **So what could one expect from this story? Well, there will be drama, sex, violence, basically what you'd expect from a high school story.**

 **Also, I know that Hutch is also the main protagonist in my other fic, but I feel like there isn't enough content dedicated to him. Speaking of which, I absolutely suck with names, so I may use other characters from that story in this one as well. Don't worry, if you've not read it I'll introduce them as best I can in this one.**

 **Keep in mind this is a sort of test, just to see how well received a story like this would be. I know it's sorta overdone, but every writer has their own style and I find it refreshing to see different approaches to similar genres. Please feel free to let me know what's good and what's bad, what you liked and didn't, and if you'd like to see more or less of this either through a PM to me, or by leaving a review below. Enjoy!**

Something I never thought I would ever say to myself was 'Damn I miss high school'. As much as I complained every day of those four years, standing where I am now I can safely say that yeah, I do miss it. No one ever realizes it until long after they've graduated, but life is so much simpler when you're in high school. Well, I suppose that's subject to opinion in some cases. Sure there's a lot of drama, you know the type the gossipers, the people who constantly bang every other night with different people, the future couples, etcetera, but it's also a time where you get to take it easy.

Ever since I'd graduated, the workload increased tenfold and as much as I'd tried to avoid it I'd sadly been pulled into the drama I'd hated so much. Not out of my own choice mind you. I'm not really even sure where to start to be honest, so much has happened yet it all seems like nothing more than a blur at this point. I suppose for starters we need to establish who I am.

The name is Hutch Tenold. I live in a small, rural town known as Jasper Park, Canada. At the time I'm narrating this I'm 21 years of age, though I may have to go back further to explain some of the finer details. Currently I'm a 3rd year physics major at the local university, which I attend with a few of my friends. I'm a cinema junkie who spends too much time either playing video games or looking at stuff online. I'll go into more details as I go on, but for now I'm gonna take you back to my senior year of high school when this mess all started.

-2 years ago-

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ugh do you ever shut up," I groaned, once again fumbling for the snooze button to silence my alarm clock for another 9 minutes. As per usual I checked the time to see just how much longer I could keep up this routine. 6:30 a.m. Damn, so much for catching a few more winks. If I slept any later I risked getting caught behind a bus and getting to school late. Well, later than I liked. So naturally I flopped out of bed and onto my soft..warm…comfortable….carpet…

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Fuck. You. Clock," I grumbled. This time I managed to pull myself onto my feet. My legs wobbled as my head surged from the sensation of standing suddenly, causing me to pause for a moment before hobbling drunkenly towards my bathroom. Off with my boxers, my sleepwear of choice, and into a hot shower to start the day. I'd heard that cold showers were actually better to help wake you up while hot ones actually put you to sleep, but fuck that shit. You can get dressed with rock hard nips and deal with your dick sucking back into your body. I might be sleepy but dammit I'll be warm.

I lathered down my dark furred body with some nice smelling body wash, at least nice enough to make it seemed like I put effort into caring about my appearance. You know, the kind that's not expensive enough to be used for a hot date, but still pricey enough to make you smell like you didn't sleep in a middle school gym bag. I didn't mean to boast, but I was quite the good-looking guy. I wasn't by any means a lazy slob or one of those meat-head douchebags who snorted protein powder, although I liked to think I was well sculpted.

Although I spent most my time on the internet, I still took time out of my day to work out to make up for my sedentary lifestyle. My eating habits were also healthy, well relatively. I tended to avoid frozen stuff, opting instead to make things myself. No frozen pizzas or TV dinners. I was also blessed, or cursed depending on your outlook, with a lack for a sweet-tooth so I never craved sugary things. But, I still ate fast food when I was lazy or was out with my friends.

Once I was clean enough I stepped out and brushed my teeth quickly before getting dressed. I threw on some jeans and a 'Rogue One' t-shirt before checking the time. 6:55 a.m. which left no time at all to grab breakfast. So, I slid on my shoes and rushed to grab my backpack and keys. As usual, my parents weren't home by the time I woke up, so I was left to lock up before I left. This was nothing new though. They were very busy so I was home alone a lot.

I locked the front door as I stepped outside and climbed into my truck. A 1999 purple Ford Ranger my uncle had given to me for my 18th birthday. It wasn't the fanciest or newest car in the world, but it did get me from place to place just the same. Besides, it was nice enough in its own right. A hard-top bed cover, rain guards on the windows (well, driver's side window), towing hitch, the works. It would have been the cream of the crop 18 years ago.

Tossing my backpack in the passenger seat, I climbed inside and turned the key in the ignition. I made sure the heater was cranked all the way up and grabbed a "Sabaton" CD from the dashboard and popped it in. I then backed out and drove towards my prison for the next 8 hours, Jasper Park High. The school was a short 20-minute drive away, but traffic usually made that a lot worse. Thankfully it was a Friday, which meant a lot of people would be ditching school to go party.

I pulled into the schools parking lot around the same time "Twilight of the Thundergod" started playing, which was a bit disappointing as it was one of my favorite songs. Per usual, I parked in the same spot, near the back of the parking lot. Most people would try to park as close as possible, but I found the further away you park the easier it was to leave in the evening. This also happened to be the spot beside my best friend Candu Roberts.

"Morning asshole," I smirked as I rolled down my window. He couldn't have beaten me there by too much, as I caught him climbing out of his jet-black Escort, an ironic choice given his err…stature.

"'Sup fucker," he greeted in return. He held a thermos which was full to the brim with piping hot coffee as usual. Candu was the type of person who would break an arm if he didn't have his morning caffeine.

"Ready for the week to be over," I replied as I set my truck in park and rolled my window back up, quickly stepping out to allow our conversation to continue.

"More than you can imagine. We've gone over the same power point every single day in physics because my idiot classmates just can't keep up," he groaned as we began walking towards the building.

"I'm there with you. On the bright side, the year is almost over," as I grabbed the handle of the door it was suddenly flung open, which caught me off guard. The metal door bashed into my arm, which barely had enough time to retract, and slammed into my chest which sent me down onto my ass knocking the wind out of me. Had I been a split second later I knew for sure it would have broken fingers.

"Sorry, gotta go," the voice was none other than one of the schools most annoying juniors, Humphrey Easterling, followed by his gang of misfit toys. I quickly turned my attention to him and snarled in displeasure.

"You dumb mother fucker, watch where you're fucking going! You have eyes, fuckin' use 'em," I shouted angrily as I clutched at my ribs.

"Shit Hutch are you alright," Candu asked hastily jumping to my side.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied and tried to stand. My head spun and I was instantly sent back onto the ground "Never mind. Fuck me that hurt."

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse," Candu insisted as he helped me up. Reluctantly I agreed to let him help me to the nurse, though I'm not sure she could have done much had I broken something. We got a few weird looks as we hobbled through the hallway, but I was too pissed off to care. The school was small, so you had to see a lot of the same people daily. Humphrey, was unfortunately one of the people I had to see. Normally hate is considered a strong word, but it didn't even scratch the surface of how I felt about that scrawny shit.

You're probably thinking "Oh Hutch you're just being hard on him 'I'm sure he's not that bad.". Well strap yourself in because I'm about to rant.

For starters, he was the kind of person I found irritating. The typical sit in the back of the classroom and cause trouble, go out on the weekends and get shit faced kind of person. He was also the type to do something without thinking about the consequences, case in point he just ran me over with a door. If that wasn't bad enough, he was dating one of my 'friends' and fellow senior Kate Winslow. I strain the word 'friend' because since she and him have been going out, she doesn't talk to me much anymore. Well, unless she's drunk, more on that later though.

Kate and I had been friends from a young age. My parents and hers had been friends, and so they would often take me over when they would go to hang out with one another. Almost immediately we took up with one another. We remained good friends up until she broke my heart and started dating that Neanderthal. Before you get the wrong idea, she cut me off. Stopped talking to me, hardly ever even looked my direction, hell she would go out of her way to avoid me. Unless she was completely shit faced.

It was a shame to watch her go that direction really. She had always been intelligent, a straight A student, and competitive cheerleader. She still cheered, but from what I gathered her grades had been slipping like a pair of lubed up roller blades on ice. As much as I wanted to feel sympathetic towards her, I couldn't help but feel like she deserved it. I know it's harsh to say that, but it was how I felt.

"Oh my goodness Hutch are you alright," the nurse said as we hobbled into her office. The school nurse, Eve Winslow, was a gorgeous blonde like her daughter, and although she may have been in her thirties she was still extremely attractive. To say she was a MILF was an understatement. But I'd never tell anyone that.

"I've been better," I joked as Candu helped me onto the bed. Pain throbbed in my chest causing me to inhale sharply, which only made the pain worse.

"What happened," she asked grabbing her stethoscope to listen to my heart. I hadn't noticed it, but her other daughter Lilly was in the office as well. She was in a black 'Gwar' shirt I'd bought her for her birthday about a year ago, and a dark pair of jeans. As usual her hair was brushed to the side, hiding her left eye from view. She immediately frowned when she saw me.

I'd known Lilly for as long as I'd known Kate, but only in the recent couple of years had we really grown close to one another. Funnily enough it was Kate and Humphrey getting together that got us talking. The night it happened Lilly texted me to check on me. She knew how I felt about Kate and how much losing her like that hurt me. Turned out she and I had a lot more in common than Kate and I ever had.

"Your daughter's moron plowed me over with the door," I explained taking a shaky breath. Normally I wouldn't have been so harsh about it, but Kate was the only one in her family who could stand Humphrey.

"You're joking! Well, just you wait. She'll be getting an earful tonight. I can't tell if anything is wrong right off, but if he hit you hard enough he could've cracked a rib."

"A cracked rib, seriously," I asked in shock, almost stunned by her diagnosis. Surely the door hadn't hit me that hard, had it?

"It's a possibility, but you'll have to go get an x-ray done to be sure. I doubt it's a very serious crack, but it's better to be safe than sorry." she quickly scribbled down a few things on the note and then turned to Lilly. "Would you be a dear and help Hutch to the hospital sweetie? I'm sure he would appreciate the help".

"S-sure thing mom," Lilly agreed bashfully. Lilly was incredibly shy when compared to the rest of her family, which I found unbelievably adorable. Even around me one of her closest, if not her closest, friend.

"As for Humphrey, don't you worry. I'll make sure he is properly dealt with," Eve growled, clutching her fist tightly. This was the one thing that kept everyone from constantly hitting on Eve, her temper. Sure most of the time she was sweet and caring, but you cross her very thin line and you'd be leaving the scene in a bucket.

"Thanks Eve," I said with a smile.

"Don't you worry about it, unlike Humphrey I actually like you," she giggled as Lilly and I headed for the door. Candu it seemed had already left the scene to get to class, probably for the best. We took my note to the secretary, who was more than happy to excuse me from class for the day given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry about Humphrey," Lilly apologized as we walked outside.

"Hey it's not your fault. He's your sister's bonobo," I said giving her a quick pat on the shoulder. She always felt the need to take responsibility for Kate, and by further extension Humphrey. It made me feel genuinely bad sometimes, because the feeling of guilt on her face was so sincere it was painful.

"Still though, if he did crack your rib that's serious. Sure, he might irritate the fuck out of us but he's never actually hurt anyone before," Lilly looked down as if not convinced by my argument.

"It's not like it'd be the worst thing to ever happen to me. Besides, it gets us out of school for the day," I said pushing her playfully, causing her to smile softly.

"You make a fair point. I didn't even do half of my homework last night anyway," she giggled guiltily.

"Be honest, you're not going to do it unless I let you copy mine are you," I smirked.

"I WILL!" she protested "Because I'm gonna steal yours and copy off it even if you don't let me."

"You're so lazy," I rolled my eyes and stumbled as a wave of pain overwhelmed my chest. Lilly quickly jumped to catch me and helped me into the passenger seat of my truck. She was visibly shaken from the experience, so I did my best to give a confident smile. "Just a little pain's all. Nothing serious."

My confidence seemed to calm her, if only slightly, and she took the keys from me so she could drive. Although Lilly was licensed to drive, she often rode to school with Kate, or her mother when Kate rode with her idiot. I didn't mind her driving me around though, she was a good driver, though she and my truck didn't really see eye to eye. Literally. She was quite short and the seat was recessed heavily from years of use. Since it was older and didn't have electrically adjustable seats, it could only move forwards and backwards. Which meant she could barely see over the steering wheel.

"Oh darn, if I'd thought I'd have brought my booster seat so you could see," I joked.

"SHUT UP!" she laughed and slapped my shoulder. I smiled and buckled in, leaning my seat back slightly so there wasn't so much pressure on my chest. She turned the truck on and practically squealed when the metal started playing.

"Oh my god Hutch you have the best music," she shrieked. Immediately she restarted the song so we could listen to it in its entirety. This was the first of many things we had in common, our taste of music. Classic rock, disco, metal, and even a little indie music made up the bulk of our libraries, hence her shirt.

When compared to Kate, Lilly was a polar opposite. Sure, they were both sweet and caring, but their lifestyles were totally different. Whereas Kate was outgoing and expressive, Lilly was shy and a bit of an introvert. Honestly, this was one of the reasons I found her so attractive. I'd always had a weakness for shy girls. The way she would blush and get flustered over the simplest of things was absolutely adorable.

Beyond music, we shared a love/obsession with gaming. My dad had an SNES when I was young and I played on it religiously up until the PS1 came out. From there, the rest is pretty much history. Then when I hit high school I learned about PC gaming, and I was hooked. I even managed to help Lilly buy her own computer so we could play together.

Movies were also a big thing for us. But rather than the latest blockbusters, we were more into older obscure B movies and foreign knock-offs. Don't get me wrong, I still liked some of the new movies that came out. Avatar, Star Wars (not the prequels), Jurassic World, The Martian, things that peaked my interest or dealt with subjects I enjoyed.

I could go on all day about the things we had in common.

I couldn't tell you exactly why I hadn't asked her out yet. I guess maybe I just thought she deserved better than what I had to offer. However, there was a certain meathead with his eyes on her that I made sure to keep in check. Garth Newsome, or as I liked to call him 'Garth Nuisance'. This guy was without a doubt Jasper Highs' apex fuck boy. Captain of the football team and a brain so small it couldn't be comprehended by science, he constantly hit on her. Thankfully, she rejected his advances ever time. Which was a relief, because he was only after her for her body.

" _Mighty Thor, grabs the snake, firmly by his tongue,"_ Lilly growled with the music as it shifted into a slow breakdown. She was a good singer, she really was, but her voice was better suited for high pitches than the deep growls of the song we were listening to. But that didn't stop her.

" _Lift's his hammer high to strike, soon his work is done,"_ I sang along with her, Though I wasn't exactly a great vocalist, I could better match the deep tone of the music.

" _Vingtor sends the giant snake, bleeding to the depth, twilight of the thungergod, Ragnarok awaits. TWILIGHT. OF. THE THUNDERGOD. TWILIGHT. OF. THE THUNDERGOD. TWILIGHT. OF. THE THUNDERGOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_

"Eck, that part always kills my voice," she complained, turning the music down so we could talk.

"Yet you sing it every time you hear it," I smirked.

"Because it's a good song," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at me. "I'd love to see them in concert one day."

Lilly had never been to a concert before. None of the bands she, or should I saw we, liked had ever been through town, and the ones they went to were so out of the way it wasn't worth the trip. The only one I'd ever been to was a Metallica concert with my uncle, and that had been years ago.

As she pulled us into a parking lot, I decided I'd have to buy her some tickets.


	2. What? She Wanted a Turtle

***AN-Hey guys, I know it took a while to update this story, but I've got a couple chapters in reserve so expect another update in the next couple of days. I wanted to wait a while to see the reception this story would get, and it was positive. So, I'm going to continue it. Also, for anyone wanting an update of 'Hutch', don't worry that is also coming in the next couple of days. Enjoy!**

I'll spare you the boring part about the wait. After a quick x-ray, the doctors confirmed Eve's suspicion. I did in fact have a cracked rib thanks to that little jackass bulldozing me with a metal door. It wasn't anything serious, and it would heal on its own, but they did advise me from taking another hit like that. They were nice enough to offer some painkillers, but I kindly refused them. I doubted it would be much of an issue. As we were leaving the hospital I made a mental note to kick Humphrey's ass for what he'd done though.

*Ding*

My phone went off right as we got back to the truck. Lilly called Eve to tell her the news, I guess Eve had wanted her to, so I took the moment to check my phone. It was a text from my own mother.

 _Hey sweetie, your father surprised me at work with tickets for a two-week-long cruise in the Bahamas for our anniversary. I hate to leave so soon, especially without saying goodbye, but the cruise starts the day after tomorrow and we needed to leave as soon as we could. We put $2,000 in your bank account in case you wanted to order out or go out with your friends while we're gone. Love you 3_

This wasn't anything new. My parents had always been the spontaneous type, especially my dad, so I didn't even think twice. I'm sure you could make the argument that it wasn't right to just up and leave for a week-long cruise without even seeing your son, but I honestly didn't mind. Maybe it was because they did this sort of stuff all the time and I was just accustomed to it, or maybe it was because I understood that they liked to live their own lives still. Either way, I was happy that they were happy.

 _That was sweet of him. Thanks for the money, although I'm sure $2,000 was a little overkill. I hope you guys enjoy the trip, be sure to take lots of pictures for me. Love you._

I decided it best to leave out the part about my cracked rib. Mom was extremely protective of me, and she'd be home in a heartbeat if she knew I was hurt. Even if she wasn't she'd be worried sick about me the whole time and forget to enjoy herself. The guilt of having her be miserable during what was supposed to be a relaxing trip would've been far worse than a little chest pain. Plus, I liked having the house to myself.

You're probably also thinking '$2,000 holy shit are you rich?' Well, not really. Sure we have a lot of disposable income, but we were by no means millionaires. Most of our money came from dad. He was a business contractor. Basically, companies would pay him 'x' amount of money to build a building for them, what he didn't use he kept. It paid relatively well, considering he still had to pay his workers.

Mom on the other hand, was a tech geek like me. She worked IT for a lot of local businesses. It was low stress, and she had her own office space downtown so it wasn't a bad gig. Most days she just sat at her office and helped people with their computers over the phone. I'd gone with her a couple of times, and honestly, I was bored the whole time. No one ever called. She said when she's not helping people she tinkers with old computer parts she either buys at thrift stores of people give to her, usually because they don't work anymore.

"Mom wouldn't tell me what she was gonna do the next time she saw Humphrey, said it 'wasn't appropriate for school'. Normally I don't like it when she gets violent, but in this case, I can make an exception," she explained as she crawled back in to drive.

"On the bright side it gets us out of class for the day, which means long weekend," I said, trying to keep her positive.

"True. OH CAN WE GO TO THE PET STORE AND LOOK AT THE TURTLES," she practically exploded out of nowhere with excitement. Most people liked dogs, cats, and even lizards. Lilly, on the other hand, liked turtles.

"Don't you have a pet turtle already," I asked raising a brow.

"Well yeah, but he needs a friend. We're gonna go look at the turtles," she said definitively. I couldn't exactly say no to her. Aside from the fact that she was driving, she was just so damn cute it was impossible to deny her whatever she wanted.

As we cruised towards the local pet store, I felt a certain uneasiness fall over us. One that I usually got when Lilly was trying to keep something from me. We were the best of friends sure, but when it came to certain things Lilly liked to hide stuff from me. Usually it was stuff I would get upset about. Not at her mind you, but rather a certain person attending Jasper High.

" _He_ texted you again didn't he," I asked finally. Immediately she blushed and tried to pretend like she didn't hear me. Yep, exactly what I thought.

Lilly was easily the most beautiful girl attending Jasper High, some would argue Kate was prettier but they were wrong. So, it shouldn't come as a surprise when I tell you that other people had their eyes on her. But on in particular, along with myself, kept all the others at bay. Garth Newsome, or as I liked to call him Garth Nuisance.

Garth, was captain of the school's football team and Jaspers number one meathead fuckboy. He had an infamous reputation for sleeping with every girl in our class, including Kate (I'll explain how I know later), but Lilly was that one who would always reject him. It was a relief knowing that she'd never fall for him, but he wasn't the type to take 'no' sitting down. She didn't like to tell me about him trying to contact her because she knew how I felt about him. She always insisted she could handle it, but I wanted to make sure that he knew he didn't do anything he'd end up regretting.

Maybe it's cruel, or makes me a bit of an asshole, but I didn't care. I wouldn't sit around and let him break her heart just so he could get into her pants to stroke his own ego.

"The usual. A snapof his dick," she sighed.

"Remind me again why you haven't blocked him," I asked with a raised brow.

"Because Kate likes to drunk snap me from his phone when she needs a ride. Humphrey holds her phone so she doesn't accidentally text mom or dad. She might drive me insane, but she's still my sister," she explained with a hint of disgust in her voice. Lilly wasn't too fond of the way Kate had been acting, and her distaste seemed to grow by the day. She would never say anything though, she was far too sweet.

The part about Humphrey holding her phone was something I didn't know however. It definitely explained the snaps I'd been getting from Kate, or at least I thought she was the one sending them. Remember how I said she only talked to me when she was drunk? Well that's not entirely true. It was less of a conversation, and more of a visual thing. To put it bluntly, her and Humphrey fucking, usually with a short statement about how good it was. I always assumed it was her trying to make me jealous. This was how I found out about her and Garth.

As for why I hadn't blocked her yet, I guess I'm just a masochist in that way. Something about the jealousy I felt just made it easier to move on. I never told Lilly though, nor did I have any plan to. I highly doubted she wanted to know what I'd seen. And, on the bright side, it did confirm that I was bigger than Humphrey. So at least I had my pride.

"So who were you texting back there, your girlfriend," Lilly teased, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Not unless I'm in an incestuous relationship with my mom," I replied.

"Hey whatever floats your boat man," she giggled as we arrived at the local pet store. The "Pet Palace" was a family run business that had been in Jasper long before I was ever even conceived. Despite its age though, it was a very upkept place. Course they were also the only pet store for miles around, so it was hard to lose money without any competition.

I followed behind Lilly as she practically skipped inside. I didn't like doing it, because it made me feel guilty, but I couldn't help staring at her gorgeous rump. Her tight-fitting jeans just wrapped around her petite figure so well, it just wasn't fair. The way her tail swayed back and forth with her hips was practically intoxicating. Sometimes I felt like she knew I stared and was just doing it on purpose.

"Awe look how cute they are," she gushed at the tank of tiny turtles. There were at least a dozen miniature turtles swimming around the tank. Admittedly they were pretty cute, if only because they were so small.

"Remember when Bentley was that small," I asked. Bentley was Lilly's pet turtle. I was with her when she bought him, I'd never seen a girl so happy about getting a reptile.

"I do. He was a little poop head. I'd always give him fruit and how'd he thank me? Hissing at me."

"Lilly, he still does that."

"Yeah but now it's because he loves me."

I bought Lilly another turtle because she wanted it, even though she insisted I didn't have to. It's just so damn hard for me to not do stuff for her. By the time we left the pet store my chest was feeling much better and so I offered to drive so Lilly could play with her new pet. She and her family lived in the suburbs of Jasper. They had a cute 2 story house with a 2 car garage that looked like identical to the others around it. Almost like something off a TV show. A red brick place with a black shingled roof, white trim around the windows. And the interior was just as nice. Parked in the driveway was Lilly's jet black 2017 Jeep Wrangler, freshly washed no doubt by her father Winston.

"Thanks for buying me a turtle Hutch, you're seriously the best. You want to come inside for a while," she offered.

"You sure your parents wouldn't mind," I asked. Even though I knew Winston and Eve I still felt odd being in their house without their permission.

"Sure wouldn't," Winston said, appearing from the garage.

"Daddy," Lilly said happily as she greeted her father with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Look, Hutch bought me another turtle."

"Awe he's a little cutie, looks just like Bentley did. Speaking of which, I cleaned his tank for you," he said hugging her back. Winston was by far one of if not the nicest person I'd ever met. He was Staff Sergeant in the RCMP and didn't often spend a lot of time at home during the day. I guess I'd been thrown off since I didn't see his cruiser anywhere. "Hutch, where have you been? Haven't seen you around here in ages."

"Just busy studying for finals," I replied, turning my tuck off and stepping out to talk to him.

"Smart as you are I doubt you'll have any problems. Eve called and told me about your injury, mainly to let me know you might drop by. I'm not too happy about what happened. Eve and I disapprove of that kid, but, Kate is her own woman. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I should be fine as long as I don't put a lot of weight onto my chest," I gave my sore chest a soft rub.

"Good. Say, you hungry? I was getting ready to grill some burgers," it was a hard offer to refuse. Aside from being one of the nicest people I'd ever met, he was also one of the best cooks. Apparently, his mom had spent a lot of time touring Europe while she was in university and so learned a lot about fine cuisine. She taught him everything she knew.

"You know I can't say no to your food," I shrugged.

"Ah you know I can't take a compliment," he said pulling his propane grill out of the garage. Lilly had disappeared through the house to go put "Sheldon" in his new home, leaving me and Winston by ourselves. I didn't mind though, I'd never felt shy or nervous around Winston. He was almost like an uncle to me.

"Seems like you've been busy, shouldn't you be relaxing on your day off?"

"Probably. But with the weather being nice and warm I can't stand the thought of sitting around and doing nothing. I've washed all the windows inside and out, cleaned the gutters, cleaned Lilly's turtle tank and her Jeep, all that's left is to cut the grass. Which I plan to do after a quick lunch break. I'm kinda glad you stopped by. I want to talk to you about something."

"O-oh? What's that?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Lilly's been complaining about some kid named Garth lately, says he keeps flirting with her. Well from what we gather he's not exactly her type, nor is he the type I want my daughter dating. You'll keep an eye out for her, won't you? Make sure he doesn't do anything he might regret?"

"Of course. Lilly's my best friend and I'd never let that meathead touch her," I swore which made Winston smile.

"Good, now let's have a burger."


	3. But it's not my birthday

I expected there to be some pain with my injury, I did. What I didn't expect was to wake up and have my entire chest and forearm be so sore I could barely move. Naturally the first thought that went through my head was "oh shit I'm having a heart attack," but I knew I was just bruised from having a tackle contest with a steel door. It was one of the only times I opted for a cold shower. I figured it would have the same effect as an ice pack.

It did not.

Just froze me to death and made me turn the heat up instantly. As I cleaned myself off I thought about the next seven days. I was home all by myself, with $2,000 I could spend however I pleased. It was Saturday, pretty much the only day I had to really relax. Sunday was more of a prep day for another week of school. So I'd have to make the most out of today.

Once my shower was finished and I was dry I grabbed my phone and strolled through the house in a comfy pair of pajama pants. I quickly scrambled myself a mushroom and tomato omelet which I sided with couple slices of toast lathered in homemade strawberry jelly. I flipped on the plasma TV to the weather channel see the forecast while I ate. In the meantime, I texted up a few friends to see if I could arrange some plans. I sent out a message in the group chat we at had. It included myself, Percy Adams, his twin brother Alex, Candu, Leon Killin, and Jason Dodson.

I'd known them all since pre-school. We were a regular band of brothers. We all shared a love of games, music, movies, and the outdoors.

"Hey guys, anyone want to do something today?" I asked. Percy was the first to reply.

"Sorry m8, me and Leon already made plans." Probably should have guessed. Percy and Leon often went on dates on Saturdays. It shocked us all when the two came out, but we didn't care. They were our friends and nothing would change that.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass too, clan stuff today." This time Jason replied with an image of his TV. He was playing Destiny 2 with his clan he'd met when the first one came out.

"Oh shit that was today? Fuck. Tell them I died in a car crash and but I'll be back tomorrow. I'm down for whatever you are Hutch, long as you want to come pick me up. Percy is taking the car." Alex agreed to join. He and Percy weren't very rich so the two of them had to share a car. I didn't care to come pick him up.

"Where you guys going?" Candy asked.

"Idk, out. Better than sitting around the house." I replied.

"Well dad needs me to pick up some nail and plywood for the renovations we're doing. If you don't care to go by the hardware store with me we can go out to eat afterwards." He suggested.

"No please don't threaten me with lunch." Alex joked.

"I'll be over in like 10 minutes Alex. Where we eating?"

"Tim's" Alex immediately relied.

"^" Candu agreed.

I shrugged and got myself dressed. I was never a picky dresser. Mostly graphic tees and jeans made up my wardrobe. I grabbed the nearest black 'Rammstein' shirt and slid it on with a pair of comfortable jeans. I snatched my keys and headed for the door about the time I got message from Lilly.

"Morning~"

"Good morning sleepy head." I teased.

"Shuddup I sleep when I want. Soooo what are you doing tonight"

"Uhh not sure yet. Me and Alex are going to help Candy pick up some stuff and then we're going out to lunch. Haven't really planned that out yet."

"Wellllllll I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"Wellll mom and dad are working late tonight and Kate plans on bringing Humphrey over soooooo can I spend the night at your place?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Thank you sooo much 3"

"Anytime."

I put my phone away and hopped into my truck to not keep Alex and Candy waiting any longer. Alex and Percy lived about 10 minutes away from me, in the more rural part of the town. They lived in what resembled a log cabin. Their dad was a bit of a dead beat and their mom was a nurse. Their mom barely made enough to support the twins plus their drunken dad who really disapproved of Percy being gay. But Alex had put him in his place on more than one occasion. The only reason their mom hadn't left him yet was because they'd have had nowhere to go. Their Nissan was gone which meant Percy had already left. I blew my horn as I made my way up the driveway.

Not a second later Alex appeared. White fur all over except for his head, which sported a shoulder long head of jet black hair. He was wearing a flannel and tattered pair of sawdust covered jeans. He waved at me as he rushed over to the truck. He threw the door open and practically jumped in.

"Hope you don't mind the sawdust. One of our floorboards needed replaced so I had to cut a new one," he said buckling up.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged off the thought. Sawdust wasn't the worst thing I'd ever had on my floor mats.

"Kinda glad you asked me to join. David has been really pissing me off lately," David was Alex and Percy's dad. The two refused to call him 'dad' and instead resorted to calling him by his first name.

"What's he done this time," I asked as we pulled away from the tiny gravel road.

"Keeps talking bad about Percy behind his back. Had to remind him last night why that was a bad idea," he smirked shaking his right hand. It was no secret that Alex and David fought, though it was more Alex doing the fighting because David was too sorry even to fight back.

"I really wish your mom would leave him already. I could probably hook you guys up with a place to live," I offered but he shook his head.

"She'd never go for it. She hates taking help from other people. Personally, I think she has Stockholm syndrome. But I wish she would. I'm tired of seeing him lounge around all day while me and Percy bust our asses to keep the house in shape. One of these days I'm going to really break down and let loose on the bastard. Least then he'd have an excuse to not get off his ass. By the way how's your chest? Candu said you went to the hospital yesterday after fuck face hit you with the door."

"Cracked rib. Still hurts a little bit from the bruise."

"That's rough man. But hey, got to spend the day with Lilly." He emphasized her name just to tease me. Everyone knew how I felt about her. Every day they would try to talk me into asking her out.

"Yeah it was pretty nice. I bought her a new turtle."

"You spent all day with your crush and it was just "pretty nice". Man, you are hard to please. I suppose winning the lottery is your idea of a day just being 'alright'." he laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"I've told you before she deserves better than me. And as long as it's anyone but Garth it's fine."

"Ohh good. Because she asked me out last night."

"What?!"

"See? Jealous as can be. We all see the way she looks at you. She'd bend over backwards for you."

"Never claimed I wasn't jealous."

"You're so difficult. You two need to fuck and get it over with. Oh! I almost forgot I got you a birthday present."

"Alex my birthday isn't until October."

"In that case it's October because I'm giving this to you anyway because you have to use it soon-ish."

Alex reached into his flannel and produced an envelope with the name "Kevin" written on it.

"Oh, Alex you shouldn't have. An envelope with a name on…did you steal this from someone's mailbox?"

The state he gave me was priceless. A look of pure disdain that told me he was seriously regretting giving me something. I took the envelope as we pulled up to a stop light and opened it. Inside was a pair of tickets and passes attached to lanyards. They were concert tickets and backstage passes. And the performance was….

"Sabaton." I gasped. My whole body froze. I'd never imagined I'd get a pair of concert tickets to by far my favorite metal band. I almost felt myself tearing up.

"Yep. They're coming through next month. Powerwolf is opening for them. Front row. Figured you'd like that."

"H-how'd you get these?!"

"Kevin is my uncle. He works at the arena where they're going to play at. He always gets a pair of tickets and backstage passes to all of the upcoming acts because he is good friends with owner. They're supposed to be for his family, but since he's single he always offers them to me and Percy. I took them because I knew you'd want them."

"D-dude. Are you sure I can have these? Like seriously how much do you want me to pay you."

"How about you push the gas pedal. The cars behind us are starting to give us dirty looks."

"Shit." I swore and quickly put the envelope in my lap and nearly slammed on the gas to catch up to the car in front of us. I'd been so lost on the tickets I forgot I was even driving.

"Seriously Alex, how much money do you want? I can't just take these."

"Well you're going to take them. Percy and I are going over to Vancouver to see our grandparents that weekend anyway so they don't do us much good. Besides you've done plenty for me and him in the past. Taking us out to lunch, helping with our cell phone bill, giving us a place to stay when dad gets unbearable. If anything, considering this a fair trade is an insult."

I hadn't even thought about that. Everything I'd done for him and Percy had been just because they were my friends. But it was more than that. They were like brothers to me. Growing up as an only child was extremely lonely. I found refuge in them and the others. They slowly became like my brothers. I knew they hated asking for help, so I would always offer or just force their hand. Like when they needed money, I'd just give it to them. Mom and dad didn't seem to mind, in fact they encouraged me to be so charitable.

By the time we got to Lowe's the day felt surreal. We hadn't even gotten to the parking lot when we spotted Candu in his dads Ram. He swung wide into a parking space and I followed suit in my much smaller truck.

"Morning guys, surprised I made it when you did traffic was a bitch," he said hopping out.

"Yeah well Hutch thought it'd be a good idea to sit at a green light. So what are we here for again?" Alex yawned widely as the three of us made our way to the entrance.

"A lot. I need 8 sheets of plywood, 6 2x4's, nails, all that jazz. You guys just follow, and grab a cart for the smaller stuff," he instructed as he took one of the larger push carts.

"Okay dad but we get to go the toy store after this right," Alex laughed in a childish tone as pretending to climb into the kids seat. We all laughed and began our shopping spree. Candu's earlier list was nothing compared to what we actually bought. Nails, paint, tile, grout, hinges, drawer rails, wood, electrical wire, and a a tile saw blade.

"Damn Candu, when you said you were renovating I thought you meant remodeling, I didn't know you were building a whole new house," Alex groaned as we finally made our way out of the store. Overall, we'd spent nearly $800.

"Well mom wanted a bigger kitchen so dads making it huge. This is only to expand the floor space, he's got me figuring up the cabinets." Just as we got back to our trucks an SUV swerved so close to us it nearly ran the three of us over.

"Holy shit," Alex screamed as he pinned me to my tailgate to avoid being hit. In shock we turned to see the big white monstrosity that belonged to _him_.

"Get out of my way shitters," Garth laughed as he rolled down his window to glare at us.

"Watch where you're going you fucking cum stain," Candu barked harshly.

"Ohh man real scared of you shorty. Go see if they've got a ladder they'll let you borrow so you can say it to my face." He smirked.

"Oh, you wanna play that game huh? We'll play that game motherfucker," Alex growled as he reached for his pocket, producing a large knife.

Out of all of us, Alex easily had the most violent temper. Growing up he and his dad clashed a lot which contributed to his anger. Candu was close behind him, only he'd never actually pull a knife on someone and threaten them with it. Even if he did, he wouldn't actually use it like I knew Alex would. I'd seen him slash at his father with that same knife fully intent on maiming him.

"Hey how about one of these for the road fuckers," he flipped his middle finger up towards and slammed on the gas, causing his tires to squeal.

"Scared little cunt," Alex smirked and hid his knife back away, presumably in its sheath.

"Dumb mother fucker could've killed us driving like that," Candu huffed as he practically slung most of the wood into his dads truck.

"He'll get what's coming to him one day." Alex snarled moving to help Candu.

Garth did not like me, because I was his only competition with Lilly. By extension, he hated all of my friends. Granted he harassed us like that all time. But before any of us could do anything he'd run off. In Alex's case I was thankful because I was almost certain Alex would kill him. I'm not saying that metaphorically either. There was an instance where Garth called Percy out for being gay, made him feel humiliated. Ever since then, Alex gets this weird bloodthirsty look in his eyes when he sees Garth, almost like he's waiting for a command to attack him.

Candu didn't really care what Garth thought about him. He didn't care what anyone thought about him. He was pissed at Garth for what he'd done to Percy, but he had no personal grudges against him.

Garth was an all-around bully at Jasper High. If he didn't like something about you, he made sure you knew it. He had a clique of jocks he hung around with as a sort of possy, all of who blindly followed him because he was football team captain.

As we loaded the last of the supplies into Candu's truck I tried to take my mind of the meathead. I thought about the tickets I had. I thought about how happy Lilly would be when I surprised her with them.

Thinking about it completely alleviated any anger I had.


	4. Full House

****AN- Hey guys, hope you enjoy today's chapters. I had them done so I thought why not upload two in one day, you guys are awesome and definitely deserve it. Not really much else to say really. Remember to leave feedback, what you like what you don't. And most importantly, enjoy!**

Lunch helped to ease the guys nerves. I decided to pay since going out was my idea, plus it seemed scummy to pay for Alex and not Candu. Afterwards Candu had to leave the two of us to take everything he'd bought back home. With just the two of us left we decided to go look around the local sporting goods store. It wasn't a big chain store like Cabela's, it was a family run place called King's Sporting Goods.

Despite being locally owned, it was every bit as fancy as a big store might be. It was a big log building, almost like a lodge you'd stay in while on vacation. The front was basically one big window giving a great view of the inside. Out front there were a few ATV's and canoes on display with a salesman outside, presumably advertising them.

Alex and I were big fans of the outdoors. We often went camping, hiking, fishing, and we tried rock climbing once. We spent a lot of time and money at this place, so much that we were practically on a first name basis with the owner Richard King. He gave the both of us a pair of high end fishing rods last year as a sign of his appreciation.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a canoe? Or at least a kayak," Alex asked as we walked by the front display. Kayaking, and boating in general, was something we'd wanted to try for a long time. But Alex couldn't afford one, and I really didn't have anywhere to put one when I wasn't using it.

"Yeah. It'd be nice if they did a sort of rental thing on the weekends. My uncle Felix says there's a place near him that takes some out to a lake every Saturday and lets people rent them for a few bucks."

"Think of the fishing spots you could reach like that," Alex was practically drooling at the thought. We spent a good hour just window shopping. We liked to walk around the place and just be surrounded by the ambience. It made us remember all the adventures we'd went on. When he'd show up at my house after a fight with his dad and we'd go on a hike through the hill behind my house to call his nerves, or go to the lake across town and spend the rest of the night fishing.

I thought about him and Percy a lot. I'd never admit it but I kinda feared for them sometimes, knowing how their dad was. When they were little he'd beat their mom a lot, and even hit them a couple times in his drunken stupor. If anything ever happened to the house Alex always had to fix it. Broken floor board, busted water pipe, hole in the wall, you name it. If he didn't, it wouldn't get fixed. Percy just didn't have the know-how. It was around the end of middle school that Alex started fighting back. Being a drunk his dad wasn't exactly much of a brute, the only reason they hadn't fought back sooner was because he was bigger than the twins.

But now that he couldn't really fight them with his fists, I was afraid he might do something serious while they were sleeping. I know it seems a little bad to think of him that way, but he really did come across as that kind of guy. Id only ever met him twice, but it was enough to convince me that he was a bad person. It made all the bad stories the two had too alas all the more credible. Not that I thought they'd ever lie to us.

It seemed that out of all of our group, I was the one who'd gotten lucky in the parental department. Aside from the aforementioned sperm doner to Percy and Alex, Jason's mom had left shortly after his little sister was born. Leon's parents were really hardcore Christian type people and disowned him once he came out, saying they wouldn't allow that under their roof, so he lives with his aunt now. Finally, Candu's parents were extremely strict, almost ran his house like boot camp. They weren't abusive or anything, just expected a lot from him.

"Thanks again for helping me get out of the house, and for lunch" he said as we departed the store.

"Hey it's nothing man, anything to help a bro out," I said shrugging it off.

"I know me and Percy can be kind of a mess sometimes. I'm going to talk to mom about leaving dad again. I'll get the money for a divorce lawyer somehow," he sighed as we climbed back into the truck.

"Any idea how much it'd cost?"

"More than we have. But, I can try to take out a bank loan. Moms credit is a mess so they'd never let her have one."

"You'll let me know how much it is right? I can talk to mom and dad about helping you guys out."

"…" he sat silently for a long time. I thought maybe I'd upset him offering like that. Even as we drove home the silence was almost unbearable. Every now and then I'd glance to see his expressions. They were distant, as though he was stuck deep in thought. As we pulled into the driveway it quickly shifted into what I can only describe as displeasure.

"I'll let you know." He said before climbing out and quickly shutting the door. Percy was sitting on the porch, arms on his knees and staring down at the ground. I would have left if Alex hadn't held up a finger, silently instructing me to wait. As Alex greeted Percy I could see there were tears in his eyes. It looked like he'd been crying for a while. After what seemed like a heated debate Alex pulled his slightly taller twin into a hug before escorting him over to my truck. I rolled down the window as they approached.

"Hutch, I know this is a lot to ask, but can Percy spend a few days at your place," Alex asked, desperation deep in his voice.

"Of course, I'd never say no to him. Just know that Lilly is also spending the night."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? I don't want to cut into-"

"Oh no no, it's nothing like that. She just needed a place to stay for the night as well. Our house is big enough for the three of us."

"Thank you so much. Stay here bro, I'll go get your bag. Want me to grab your PlayStation?"

"If you don't mind," Percy sniffled.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Alex said before rushing off into the house.

"Hop in, it'll be a great night I promise," I insisted, motioning for Percy to take the passenger seat. My inner curiosity wanted to know what had happened, but I knew better than to ask. I felt it best to try and take his mind off whatever it was that had upset him. Thankfully he gave a half smile and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thanks a lot Hutch," he said softy.

"Don't mention it man," I said giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. A few minutes passed before Alex returned with a pair of duffel bags. I quickly jumped out and raised the bed cover for him to put them in the back, there wasn't really much room in the cab for them.

"There you go bro, I made sure to get all your stuff. Me and David will have a little talk while you're away," Alex opened the door and gave Percy another hug before disappearing into the house, slamming the door behind him. Against my better judgement I drove away.

"David and I got in a fight," Percy said finally.

"I kinda figured. You okay," I asked softly.

"I am. But, I don't know if I can live with that man any longer. The way he talks to me when Alex isn't around is just….humiliating. No one should get treated like this," I could hear the pain building back in his voice.

"Nobody is going to get treated like that so long as they're under my roof. And you're always welcome at my house."

"Thank you. I really do hope I'm not intruding between you and Lilly. I think that would make me feel worse than anything David can say."

"You're fine dude. She's just staying over because Kate was going to bring shitstain over while their folks were out of the house. Lilly didn't want to hear any of what was going on so she asked to crash at my place. We've got a guest bedroom you can have and she'll be taking my bed."

"What about you?"

"Eh I'll sleep wherever I crash. It'll either be the couch or the inflatable mattress. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You're a great friend Hutch, I don't say it enough," he smiled leaning onto the arm rest. "So, you and Lilly huh? I've always thought you two would be cute together."

"Hey I never said we were together," I protested as we pulled into my driveway.

"Oh please, we know you want to be with her. Don't think we can't see the way you practically eye hump her when she's around. Well, I can see it anyway. I've never seen someone so infatuated before. Gotta say I'm kinda jealous, I always thought you were pretty cute. Don't tell Leon I said that."

"T-thanks," I couldn't help but blush. He'd never told me that before. I wasn't offended, I mean a compliment is a compliment after all. "But Lilly deserves more than me."

"You sell yourself short Hutch. You're practically perfect for her. I mean come on, she asked to stay over at your place for the night."

"Maybe so, but I'm pretty sure that was just because she doesn't want to hear Kate and Humphrey mauling each other's privates."

"Fair point. Still, out of everyone she asked you."

I led Percy inside and made up the guest bedroom, which was right across the hall from my bedroom, for him. There was a TV for him to hook his PS4 up to which he did almost immediately before disappearing down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. Almost as soon as I heard the water running I heard Lilly's Jeep pull into the driveway, so I stepped out to greet her.

"Hey Hutch, thanks a bunch for letting me stay over. I barely had time to get out of the door before Kate and Humphrey were all over each other. They have no shame," she said rolling her eyes.

"No problem, but I should let you know Percy is also staying over. He had a fight with his dad last night so he needed a place to cool off," I explained as I led her through to my bedroom.

"Ohh I love Percy so that's okay. Is he okay?"

"Doing a lot better than he was earlier. He's taking a shower now. He'll be over in the guest bedroom, while you," I said throwing my door open "will be sleeping in here."

"Awe how sweet you're going to let me share your bed with you," she said crawling on top of the sloppily made king sized bed.

"Well, not exactly. I thought I'd sleep on the couch. Or at the very least bring the inflatable mattress in here." I said with a shrug. Her smile almost seemed to fade as though I'd disappointed her.

"Well that's fine, more room for me," she quickly recovered and stuck her tongue out at me. "Hey you got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"All kinds of stuff, what do you want," I asked heading for the kitchen.

"Hmmm how about some spaghetti?"

"Alright, grab a movie for the three of us and I'll whip up some spaghetti.,"

She obliged, sifting through my movie collection while I moved to the stove. I set some pasta to boil before whipping up a rustic sauce. Garlic, a can of crushed tomatoes, some water, basil, salt and pepper to taste, just something basic. I also threw in some ground beef because I liked a meaty sauce, and of course put on some garlic bread.

"Something smells good," Percy compliment as he entered the living room.

"It's spaghetti. Help yourself," I said as I plated some up for Lilly.

"Thank you Hutch," she said sweetly as I brought her the plate I'd made.

"No problem. So what movie are we watching?" I asked sitting beside her on the couch.

"SpaceBalls!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Sounds like a cheesy space porno," Percy chuckled as he joined us.

"Wait you've never seen it?! Oh my god it's like the best thing ever! It's a Star Wars parody from the 1980's," she explained as the movie started. We spent the next hour or so splitting our guts laughing. I felt strange, but in a good way. Having great friends over late at night watching a movie, no parents around, I felt like this is what I'd be doing with my life when I had a place of my own.

Once the movie was over Percy and Lilly headed off to their respective bedrooms while I stayed up to do the dishes. There weren't many, just what I'd used for dinner, so it took all of ten minutes to clean them up. Finally, I was able to lay down for the night. I retrieved a blanket and pillow and made myself a bed on the couch. I didn't know if the others were asleep and I didn't want to risk waking them with the pump for the inflatable mattress.

An hour seemed to pass and I still couldn't sleep. I'd never had a problem sleeping on the couch before, but for some odd reason I was just restless. I was comfortable enough, after all our couch was really soft, I just couldn't sleep. Occasionally the heat would kick on and the background noise would almost put me out, only to have it shut off just before I was. Finally I heard a door quietly open.

"H-Hutch?" I heard Lilly ask quietly.

"Yeah Lilly?" I quickly sat up to turn to her. She was standing in the entrance to the living room in her pajamas. Purple turtles surrounded by all pink.

"I'm having trouble sleeping. I left my stuffed turtle at home and I usually cuddle it when I sleep. D-do you think you could lay with me?" My heart practically skipped a dozen beats.

"S-sure," I replied, trying to suppress my excitement.

"Thank you," she quickly yipped as though she were doing the same. I left the couch as it was and followed her into my room. I laid down and she quickly buried herself into me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She buried us under the blanket and let out a happy sigh as her head rested against my chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and we intertwined our legs. I'd never been so comfortable before in my life.

She fell asleep almost instantly. Meanwhile I was struggling to cope with the different emotions I was feeling. Don't get me wrong, I was in absolute euphoria getting to cuddle with Lilly, but I couldn't help but feel guilty and disgusted in myself. She trusted me to the point that she was letting me share a bed with her, and the dark part of my brain was repaying that by wanting to cop a feel.

I was pathetic.

This was why she deserved better than me. She didn't deserve someone who'd even let a thought like that pass through their mind while holding her so close, especially if they weren't even dating. With that kind of mentality, how was I any better than Garth?

Eventually I managed to drift off to sleep, the girl of my dreams snuggling up to me.


	5. Outdated Song Reference Is Outdated

***AN- Hey guys, thought since today was my birthday I'd give you a present with a semi-erotic chapter. Well, shit, I've spoiled some of what's coming. Oh well. Also, if you're also a fan of Hutch, there's a new chapter posted for that as well. Enjoy!**

It was very rare that I dreamt of anything. I know they say you have a thousand dreams a night you just don't remember them, but I always thought it was a load of hogwash. It was maybe once every couple of months that I actually had a dream, and it was usually just something so outlandish that it was more akin to an acid trip that a dream. But what I envisioned that night was all too real.

I saw Alex and Percy. They were so much younger than they were now. I was at their house, I'd often go over to play with them when we were kids since they lived so close. We were behind the house playing when I heard their father call from inside the house. Immediately their faces paled and they began to shake when he appeared at the back door. He was holding something in his hand.

"I thought I told you two to clean your room," he hissed.

"W-we di-"

"Shut it," he barked as he started walking towards us. Percy backed up instinctively as he approached them.

"We cleaned our room," Alex protested. David reared back and slapped Alex so hard he fell backwards.

"What the fuck is this then," he demanded, holding up a stuffed animal. "I'll teach you to leave shit laying around."

He walked over to a large tree stump with an axe lodged in it. He slung the toy down and grabbed the axe, slamming it down and destroying the toy. I heard Percy suppress the urge to cry out, knowing it would only make the situation worse.

"Now don't neither of you start bitching and crying," he growled as he disappeared through the house. Once I was certain he was gone I rushed over to help Alex. There was a large handprint on his face and his eyes were swelling with tears.

"I think you better go Hutch," he said as he stood.

I shot awake in my bed. It had been a long time since I'd thought about that day, mainly because I tried to forget it. I rolled over to check the time. It was 4am, much too early for me to be awake. But after that dream, I doubted I could get back to sleep anytime soon.

"Hmm," I heard Lilly groan beside me, obviously uncomfortable that I was no longer cuddling her. She rolled over to face me and looked up at me confused. "Something wrong?"

"Just a bad dream," I said softly, laying back down to try and pass the thought off.

"Awe, what happened?"

"Something a long time ago. Something I've been trying to forget."

"Was it bad?"

"It was pretty bad," I sighed "promise not to tell anyone I told you?"

"Cross my heart,"

"When I was around 8 I rode my bike over to Percy and Alex's house to play with them. While we were there, their dad came out and hit Alex. It was the first time I ever found out about it. I never told anyone. Not even mom or dad," I explained staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh my god that's awful," she said quickly hugging me.

"It was one of the scariest experiences of my life."

"I didn't know that sort of stuff happened to them. I knew they and their dad fought but I didn't know that he actually hit them."

"They didn't tell a lot of people. Nowadays he doesn't hit them anymore. They got too big and Alex started hitting back. But that day always bugged me. I felt like he'd have done so much worse if I hadn't been there."

She quickly kissed my forehead and pulled me against her. "It's all okay now. I know how to take your mind off it."

She said before rolling around and pressing her back against me. "Now wrap your arms around my waist." She instructed. I did so without haste. The next thing I knew she practically shoved her cute rump against my crotch. I gasped in shock and tried to protest but couldn't muster the words to do so.

Without hesitation she started to grind her hips back and forth against me, working up my length. Elastic PJ's don't exactly give much shielding, so as my cock hardened it grew into a sizable bulge in my pants. A bulge which she wiggled comfortably between her tight cheeks.

"L-Lilly," I managed to muster. I pulled my crotch back, in the hopes that she hadn't felt the tent my manhood was creating, but she only pushed herself back against me.

"No, don't pull away. I like how it feels," she whispered and continued to work her magic. I get her hands wrap over mine and guide my right arm lower. Down underneath her pants. He took my fingers and pressed them against her clothes sex. It was so wet I could feel it soaking through her panties.

"You do that to me," she whispered as she instructed my fingers to rub back and forth. Heavy pants escaped from her as I fondled her most private area while continuing to dry hump her. Invigorated by the intoxicating scent of her juice filling my nose, I took my hand and pushed her panties aside, letting my middle finger glide inside of her. Her back arched and she let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

"H-Hutch," she whimpered in delight. The feeling of her right walks around my finger drove me insane. I didn't think it possible but the stimulation drove out even more of her sweet smelling fluid.

"Lilly," I painted "you're absolutely soaking."

"God from the feeling of it I'm not nearly wet enough to let you slip in. You feel fucking huge," she giggled devilishly. Suddenly I felt her hand grab my cock. When she'd managed to pull it out through opening I didn't know. At that moment I didn't care. Every stroke both her hand and my cock became more and more coated with precum.

"F-fuck! Lilly you're gonna make me cum," I whimpered almost in disappointment that the few pumps had been enough to bring me close to orgasm.

"Go on baby, I don't mind. Here," he wiggled around, lowering her pj's and parties down below her ass. "You can cum on my butt, I want to fee it all over me."

My finger slipped faster and faster inside of her, my index finger joining it as my thumb played with her clit. As much as I wanted to get off, I wanted to please her just as much. Her hips pushed and ground against my fingers but her hand didn't let up. Suddenly she let out a lot moan and her legs clenched together.

"OH FUCK YES," she shrieked as her flood of fluid doused my hand. At the same time I grabbed her ass and let out a loud groan as my own orgasm began. "Ohh fuck Hutch it's so warm."

She groaned as my thick spunk gushed out onto her cute ass. I panted and huffed as her hand slowed down to just the occasional pump, milking my few last salty drops out.

"Mmm it tastes so good," she giggled, moving her hand to lick up the mess I'd made.

"L-Lilly…I love"

*BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP*

I shot awake like a bullet, nearly falling out of my bed from the jolt. Immediately I was hit by the sticky feeling all over my groin. I couldn't tell how red my face got, but I imagine I was somewhere between a rose and a beet. I looked back to see that Lilly was missing.

'Oh if there is a god please tell me I didn't just sleep splooge all over her,' I thought to myself. I heard my shower running. I looked at the sheets, they seemed to be all dry thankfully. I quickly retrieved a new pair of boxers and jeans from my closet and shuffled quietly to the bathroom down the hall. I locked the door behind me and sighed.

As I undressed I got a good look at the mess. I'd never came so much in my life. Granted I wasn't the type to masturbate every day, I mean come on a guy has the need every now and then. My crotch was completely coated in the sticky remnants of my wet dream as well as the musky stench, so I'd have to shower before I showed my face in the house.

As the water covered my body I stared down at myself in guilt. The dream was so vivid, I almost believed that I'd actually done those things. Even if I hadn't, how could I possibly have a dream like that with her sleeping beside me? I almost felt sick to my stomach. I could only hope that I hadn't actually done any of that to her.

"For fuck sake," I sighed as I rubbed myself down with body wash. Was it desperation? Lust? Did it even matter anymore? I hadn't had a wet dream since the last days of puberty, but here I was like a kid who'd pissed himself during the night.

"This is all your fault," I grimaced down at my unresponsive dick. I knew it wouldn't respond, I didn't expect it to, but putting the blame on it rather than myself seemed to make it easier to cope.

I didn't spend more than five minutes in the shower. I couldn't force myself to do so. I stayed just long enough to clean up my crotch and put on my fresh clothes. I wadded up my sodden boxers in the pants to hide the musky smell as much as possible before rushing them to the laundry room and hiding them in a hamper.

I gave a short sigh, that was one crisis averted. Nervously, I made my way into the kitchen. I figured that if I did sodomize her during my sleep, breakfast was at least some kind of an apology.

I made something for each of us. Chocolate chip pancakes with a glass of milk for Lilly, her favorite. Scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, toast, and coffee for Percy. As for myself, I barely managed to nibble the corner of a piece of toast with strawberry jam and my orange juice was hardly touched. Percy was the first to leave his room.

"Morning," he yawned "I smelled something good."

"Oh, yeah, I thought you guys might like some breakfast," I said trying to hide the relief that he'd shown up first. He was strolling around in a pair of fleece pajama pants, showing off his well sculpted upper body. Percy spent a lot of time working on his figure, and the results were obvious.

"You went though all the effort to make me my favorite breakfast," Percy looked over at me with a blush.

"It's no trouble really," I shrugged modestly. He smiled and came over to hug me before taking his plate and cup of coffee.

"How'd you sleep," I asked just trying to make small talk. It was all I could do to keep from going insane.

"A lot better than I do at home, that's for sure. It's not often I can sleep in absolute silence and not have to worry about David arguing with someone. How about you? You seem kinda distracted, rough night?"

"N-no, not really. I've just not been up very long so I'm still a little tired," I said quickly. He didn't really seem to but it. He gave me a look that said he was reading me, wanting to argue against what I'd said, that is until Lilly showed up.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully as she entered the room with us. She had a wide smile on her face, the kind she usually wore when she was happy. She was dressed as if she were ready to start her day. A pink tank top and tight pair of jeans, her hair was brushed neatly over her eye as she usually kept it.

"Well good morning to you too Miss Overjoyed, guess you heard about breakfast," Percy smirked as he dug in.

"Breakfast?" She turned her head in confusion but quickly lit up when she saw the plate of pancakes I'd made. "Oh my god are those mine?!"

"Sure are," I replied, a wave of relief washing over me. If I had done anything surely she'd have been in a much fouler mood, or maybe she was just keeping to herself for Percy's sake. Either way, it was good to see her so happy.

"Awe Hutch," she ran over and quickly hugged me "you're the best!"

I blushed deeply and hugged her back. She smelled like lavender, my favorite scent. I felt like she'd done that on purpose. I sort of melted into the moment completely losing track of how long we'd been hugging, that was until Percy chimed in.

"Awe look at the love birds," he chuckled from the living room. Immediately we pulled apart and chuckled anxiously. She took her plate and glass to join Percy in the living room, and I followed.

"So what's gotten you in such a great mood this morning," Percy asked Lilly as she sat on the couch. It almost looked like she blushed slightly, but I just thought that was from a moment ago.

"Mom's taking me out to get my nails done today," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"And here I thought you were going to spend quality time with us," he joked.

"I would if I could. I actually need to eat pretty fast, my appointment is at noon," she said quickly biting into her pancakes. Over the few minutes she spent with us I took every second trying to analyze her. She didn't seem any different than any other day. If anything, she seemed happier than usual, as if that was possible. It was almost disappointing to see her leave. I didn't even get the chance to tell her about our tickets.

"So what did you two do last night, I know something went on," Percy asked suspiciously. I froze in place.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, pacing over to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"I was awake when she asked you to come and cuddle with her. Come on, don't be shy about it." Once again the guilt hit me. She was so innocent, she didn't deserve to be thought about in that way.

"Percy, am I a good person?" I asked, nearly on the verge of a breakdown.

"What are you talking about, of course you are. Why would you think you're not?"

I couldn't find the gall to reply. Even when I did I barely had my voice. But I had to get it off my chest. I had to tell someone. I felt comfortable talking to Percy about it, I knew he would.

"I…I had a dream last night. I dreamt that me and Lilly….we messed around. When I woke up…" I leaned over the counter and placed my hands over my face. It was hot to the touch.

"Hutch, are you-"

"I came in my pants dreaming about fucking Lilly while she was sleeping right beside me," I blurted out finally. As much as I expected him to snicker or laugh, he just placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hutch, listen to me. It was just a dream. Okay, yeah I can understand why you'd be embarrassed about creaming yourself like that, but Lilly didn't even act like she knew. Did you see her? She was on could 9. Don't beat yourself up just because of a dream. We can't control what goes on in our subconscious," he rubbed my back reassuringly. "You're a great person Hutch, you really are. Come on, let's get your mind off it."

We spent the rest of the morning playing Crash on Percy's PS4. I was glad he was around.


	6. Not the Night I Expected

****AN- Hello everyone, I have risen what I have decided to dub "Hiatus 2: Electric Boogaloo'. So, for some context as to where I've been a few things have happened. For starters I have a new job now, which is great. Unfortunately it will require me to work 40-50 hours a week Monday through Friday. Meaning I only have weekends free anymore. Also I've recently moved in with a friend and we just got private internet, since the public shit provided for us was absolutely abysmal and didn't work half the time. But, grievances aside, I hope you all enjoy!**

Laying in bed was something of a pastime for me. It was what I'd do when I was tired enough to go to bed, but not tired enough to actually go to sleep. Usually I'd just browse my twitter or Snapchat, and when that got boring I'd find something read. A webcomic or fanfiction is what I'd usually end up on.

Jason: Yo hutch what are you doing?

Getting texts from Jason this late wasn't a surprise. He could stay up late and wake up early without being effected. Within the last few years he'd become a bit of a night owl. He loved the night life. And honestly, I couldn't blame him. It was so peaceful at night, especially right at the edge of town; where I lived.

Hutch: I just have laid down. What are you up to?

Jason: I'm not tired and I'm looking for something to do. Want to go for a drive?

Hutch: Uh, I mean, I guess it couldn't hurt.

Jason: Good because I'm outside.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Just like Jason to show up without an announcement. I didn't mind though. It was never at a bad time and he never overstayed his welcome. He knew I had a weakness for night time drives, my grandpa would always take me on them when I was a kid and it would knock me right out. They still affected me, and it was nice for nostalgia as well. I would've said something to Percy, but as I approached the guest room I could hear him snoring. So I just grabbed my keys and slid on my shoes before heading out.

Parked right beside my Ranger was Jason's Silverado. His dads parents were really well off and loved him and his sister to death. The truck was his birthday present from them last year, brand new and fully paid for. It was solid white, and he washed it almost every other day to keep it looking beautiful. He smiled at me as I opened the door.

"Thought you'd be interested in going for a ride," he said as he cranked down his radio. From the interior light I could see the silver fur on his head was shaggy, as though he'd tossed and turned for a while before leaving. I climbed in quickly to escape the frigid night air.

"You know I can't say no to one. So what's got you up this late," I asked blushing in. He backed us onto the road and headed off towards the winding maze of dirt roads that lived beyond my house.

"Sis has been crying for mom a lot lately. Me and dad do what we can, but she wants mom. It's exhausting. But I mean what can we do, she's just a little girl. She doesn't really understand what happened. How do you explain to a 6 year old her mom didn't want her anymore?" I could practically feel the malice in his voice. Jason loved his family, his dad and sister were everything to him. When they hurt, he hurt. I couldn't imagine how hard it was to deal with what he was. From what I'd been told his mom just didn't love them anymore. To the point that she's told him she wished she'd never had him.

"..." I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? His question was rhetorical but still I felt the need to say anything that might help him feel better.

"Enough about my grievances though, how's Percy doing?"

I was relieved he'd decided to change he subject. Jason was good about doing that to avoid awkward situations.

"Much better. Perked up a lot since yesterday. I think he just needed out of the house for a day or two. You know how he and his dad are."

"Yeah, his dads a dick, always has been always will be. I can't stand people like him. Leon's parents were the same way. I helped him move when they kicked him out. Wouldn't say a word to him. Took everything in me not to say something to them. Leon didn't seem to mind though. Guess he'd sorta expected it from them. I'd like to say that's better than being dead beats, but honesty I'm not sure which is worse."

"Kinda hard to pick from two evils when both options are pretty shitty."

"Tell me about it..." there was something about the way he said that which hinted at something being wrong.

"Something the matter?" I asked cautiously.

"Hutch, what would've done in this situation,"

"Oh boy."

"So me and Janice have been dating for around three years now right?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"And you know that after high school we both plan on going to college."

"Yeah?"

"Well, she wants to go to JPU and I want to travel abroad in Europe. Well it took a lot of thinking but-" he trailed off as we rolled up on the scene of what looked like a party. I hadn't really been paying attention to where we'd been driving, and it didn't seem like he had either. It was a kind of out of the way spot where people could make as much noise as they wanted without disturbing anyone. It wasn't much, basically a few logs for benches around a fire pit, but there was a lot of open space for tents and cars to park. And there were plenty of them.

I recognized a few of the guys sitting around the fire, a lot of them were Jasper High jocks. Some were older looking guys who looked like they'd graduated maybe a year or two earlier. Where there were guys, there were also girls, the usual crowd of girls who you kinda figured would end up pregnant before they graduated. The area was littered with discarded beer bottles, cans, and other sorts of trash. Fortunately it seemed like everyone was too busy trying to hook up to notice us drive up.

As we rolled up behind the rows of cars, Jason slammed on the breaks and fixated his gaze on a certain car; a black Impala. I could see him tense up as he eyed the license plate.

"You okay?" I asked finally.

"That's Janice's car," he hissed, holding back an angry growl.

"I...I'm sure this isn't what it seems like."

Jason hadn't even hesitated. He placed the truck in park and immediately sprang from the vehicle. I didn't now know what would happen if he found her. So I leapt from my seat and ran off behind him. Jason rushed between the cars and into the camp area which immediately grew ominously quiet. Jason may not have been a sports star, but he was a contender for the "scariest mother fucker" award at Jasper High. At nearly 6'7" with broad shoulders and bulky arms, he'd have made a good Arnold Schwarzenegger stand in. Clearly everyone there knew something he didn't.

One of the smaller guys around the campfire stood up and walked over to him. Surprisingly I recognized him. Aaron Perez was his name. He wasn't a bad guy to be a jock, he had a big heart and was really nice to everyone. Never really expected him to be at a party like this though.

"Jason...I'm sorry man. She's in there with Garth," he said pointing out a tent at the back of the area. Some of the jocks shifted uneasily when Jason looked that direction. I expected them to be pissed at Aaron for calling out Garth so quickly, but then again I'd have hated to be on the end of an ass beating from Jason for holding out info like that. Guess it was just how he was, up front and honest.

"...thanks Perez," Jason said giving him a pat on the shoulder. Jason took a step as if he were going to head towards the tent before a pair of figures emerged. It wasn't hard to tell who it was. As soon as Janice saw Jason she gasped and started running towards him but he held up a hand for her to stop.

"Jason I-"

"Just...don't. I don't need or want any excuses," he dug into his coat pocket and removed an envelope. I just managed to catch a glimpse of the JPU stamp on it before he flashed it to her. It didn't take much to figure out it was an acceptance letter.

"I cancelled my flight to London for this. I hope he was worth it." he said before tossing the envelope into the fire. Garth just smirked, but didn't dare stray close enough to the group to make himself obvious. Janice started to cry and beg Jason to forgive her, but her sobs fell on deaf ears. Jason looked straight towards Garth with a piercing glare.

"Hey, don't look at me, she asked me for it," Garth shrugged as though he were innocent.

"Shut the fuck up," Jason snarled as he took a few steps towards Garth. I knew I needed to intervene, but getting in Jason's way was like stepping in front of a freight train. Garth's confidence seemed to waiver as Jason got closer. Tension filled the air so thickly you could've cut it with a knife. I saw a few people get out their phones in anticipation of a fight.

As Jason grew within arms reach of Garth, the football captain took a seemingly nervous step back. I felt a lump in my throat. Garth was a tall guy, but Jason practically towered over him. One punch, I knew that's all it would take. I wanted to say something, anything, to stop it. Jason grabbed Garth by the collar and lifted him up; causing a few people, myself included, to gasp.

"You're not worth it," Jason hissed before letting go and dropping Garth. It was practically a sigh of relief. Jason turned and walked away from the man who'd just slept with his girlfriend of three years.

"Maybe she wouldn't have cheated on you if you weren't such a pussy," Garth smirked, wiping the dust from his jacket.

*CRACK*

The punch was loud.

Jason had done a full 180 and slammed into Garth's face with a nasty looking right hook. The red furred jock spun twice and landed face first on the ground. Despite the earlier anticipation, a few of the bigger guys immediately began to swarm Jason, ready to hold him back. But my long time friend simply followed the momentum of his punch, turning his 180 into a 360 and continued on his way as if it had never happened. The jocks who had jumped to aid Garth now parted ways and made sure Jason stayed well away from them, instead going to check on Garth.

"Come on Hutch, let's get out of here," he said as he walked by me. I turned and followed, terrified of saying anything. "You mind driving? I'm not really in the mindset for it."

"S-sure."

I knew Jason would never hurt me. Despite his anger, his tone with me was soft, almost casual. Watching him drop Garth like that was both the single most satisfying and terrifying things I'd ever seen. It exemplified one of the reasons I liked having him on my side. The guy was a powerhouse. Garth was easily between 180 and 200 pounds, yet Jason had both picked him up and downed him with a single punch. Don't get me wrong Garth deserved it, but actually watching it go down reminded me of why it was best not to cross Jason.

I'd never known Jason to be angry before. I'd seen him get a little frustrated or upset, but I'd never seen him angry. Even then he didn't seem all that mad, his expression was calm but distant like he was deep in thought. You could tell something was bothering him.

As we climbed in I took one last look at the party we'd unintentionally crashed. Garth was being brought over to the campfire, blood running from his nose. Everyone who wasn't helping him either stood by or shifted uneasily, most likely trying to determine if the party was over or not. In the distance a few people had gone over to comfort Janice who seemed to be bawling her eyes out.

I wasted no time in pulling away.

"Sorry you had to see that Hutch, I know you don't like conflict, didn't realize until after I hit him that I shouldn't do that in front of you." I almost felt choked up. I knew the guy had to be hurting, and he still took my emotions into consideration.

"It's okay, honestly it was pretty nice to watch Garth get laid out like that. I'm sorry about Janice though. Like, if you need anything I'm here for you."

"Don't sweat it. These things happen. Though a few things do make sense now. Hiding her phone from me, not replying for a long time, other things I will spare the details of. Although, I am a little peeved about this," he opened his glove compartment and produced a small black box. He opened it and, thanks to the light of the headlights, I was able to make out a ring.

"Oh god Jason..." another lump formed in my throat.

"I bought this a couple days ago, when I got my acceptance letter to JPU. It was going to be a promise ring. I had planned to give it to her at graduation. I saved up a long time to buy this. Just kind of a shame I wasted all that money on it. Say, Janice and Lilly have about the same sized hand don't they?"

Immediately I knew where he was heading "No, Jason you really don't have to do that."

"We'll see the thing about that is, it's not a request," he chuckled. "Give it to Lilly. You and her, you two have real chemistry. Plus I can't take it back, I don't have the receipt. Alternatively, you can leave it with me, I'll give it to her and say it's from you."

I glanced over at him beaming a devious smirk. "You're really tying my hands on this one aren't you?"

"Sure am. You don't have to use it as a promise ring. Not saying I couldn't see you two getting married, but I don't think that would be a good way to start a relationship. Just make it a little gift. Alex told me about the concert tickets, and I know that's hard to top, but I think she'd like this."

I must've been blushing like crazy by that point. Reluctantly I accepted the ring and slid the box into my coat pocket.

"Honestly Jason, I don't know how to thank you," I said as we pulled back into my driveway.

"You don't have to thank me Hutch. Holding onto that thing definitely wouldn't have been a good idea for me."

"You sure you're okay, right? I mean, you're taking this awfully well all things considered."

"Honestly there's no point on dwelling on it longer than I need to. Point is she didn't love me as much as she claimed to, if at all. I mean yeah I could mope and cry, wonder why she did it, but it's not going to change anything. Besides," he flexed his fist "punching Garth felt good."

We parted ways and I watched him drive off around the curve below my house. I couldn't help but feel bad for him as I clutched the ring case in my hand. He'd spent years with Janice. They were sweethearts, and in a flash it was over. To think that if we hadn't gone for that drive he'd have never known. I guess it was better to have found out then rather than a few years down the line.

I headed back inside and once again lay in bed.


	7. Not My Usual Morning

**AN- Hey everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for my absence. My mental health is basically the equivalent of a dumpster fire at this point, and has been for quite some time now. I know most of you who followed me for my content are probably angry at me for my disappearance, and I know that nothing I do can make that up to you. But, I want to try to be the author I once was again. I've always prided myself on quality, and had I been updating regularly with the mindset I have had, then none of my chapters would've met even my own standards, let alone yours. A side note before I let you start reading, I no longer have access to Word which I was using to write previously. Instead I'm now having to use a new software that I am unfamiliar with and isn't as polished as Word, so if there are a few grammatical issues or if my format seems a little different this is why. Anyway, I'll leave you to it now. Enjoy.**

Monday came faster than I wanted it to. After Jason and I parted ways, I spent a long time just staring at the ring he'd given me. I should've been happy to receive such a generous gift, and while I was I couldn't help but feel a little bit angry. Angry at Garth and Janice for doing what they'd done. Angry that the world could be so unfair and cruel. But I think most of all I was angry at myself for not saying anything to Garth. Granted Jason had surely left him with a black eye, but he deserved so much worse.

I jolted awake in my bed, my alarm scaring the fur off of me during my dream. I groaned and turned it off, giving me at least the embrace of silence while I got ready. It was 6:30, I had a couple minutes to spare so I checked for any messages from my parents. Sure enough mom had sent me a few pictures of them from the ship. The last one was a picture of her and dad standing side by side, her arms resting on his chest while his free arm was around her neck. They looked so happy and content with one another. They didn't seem to have a care in the world.

So happy it was almost unfair, it made me a little jealous.

After I was done with the vacation photos I rolled over to Snapchat. One from Lilly, one from Alex, and...one from Kate. I decided to open Alex's first. Nothing special, just a picture of a bowl of cereal where the spoon had fallen down in the milk.

"My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined," it said. It made me smile as he usually did. I loved his sense of humor.

Next I decided to go for Lilly's, since I practically already knew what Kate's was going to be. She'd sent several it seemed. The first was a picture of Sheldon and Bentley enjoying a strawberry with a few hearts drawn on to express her apparent delight. The next one took me by surprise. She was standing in front of her full length mirror in a pair of bright purple panties with a matching bra, each adorned with frilly lace around it.

'Look what I bought' it read. How she'd managed to get that without Eve or Winston knowing, I doubted I'd ever find out. And her final was a follow up to the previous.

It read 'what do you think?' with her winking. I responded with a shocked expression.

'Holy shit, you look so good in that.'

I didn't even have time to process my thoughts before I found myself opening Kate's. I hadn't even realized I'd done it, or for what reason. Perhaps the arousal Lilly's underwear clad gram brought me had my subconscious dying for more erotic imagery. I caught myself and looked to the door, making sure it was shut, then slipped my in my earphones. Didn't want Percy to catch wind of this after all. I took a deep sigh and opened it.

Immediately my crotch twitched.

There she was, the former girl of my dreams, with her muzzle wrapped firmly around the cock of someone I couldn't stand. What wasn't in her mouth was being worked by her right hand. For once they weren't at a party, as I could hear every moan she let out, every grunt he made while she worked his tool.

Her head pulled back and was followed by her hand before going back down. It wasn't like something out of a porn video, she wasn't making emphasized sucking sounds or going at a ridiculously fast pace, she was going slowly and letting out small subtle moans of was far more intimate than something you'd see online.

Suddenly Humphrey began to breath faster and placed his free hand on her head. Her hands moved to his thighs, holding them spread as she picked up the pace with her maw. All at once his legs started to spasm and she shoved herself down onto his tool causing him to grunt. She whimpered in protest as his hand held her in place, but made no attempt to actually pull away from him.

After a few seconds of panting she pulled away and held her mouth wide open. It was filled with a thick pool of his seed. It began to roll down her tongue before she quickly shut her mouth and made an emphasized gulp, opening once again to reveal a clean pallet.

"Mmm Hummy cummy in my tummy," she purred before it ended.

The mix of emotions I felt blended about as well as orange juice and toothpaste. I was aroused by the sight, disappointed that it wasn't me, but most of all I was angry. Angry at myself for watching it, and even more so for enjoying it. I wasn't supposed to be attracted to Kate anymore, I was falling for Lilly. I gripped my phone tightly, and had it not been in a case I probably would've bent it. When I realized what I was doing I took a deep breath to calm down.

I rolled and stood, not allowing myself to dwell on the thought for too long. I pulled my headphones out and pulled up Spotify, surely some music would've been enough to help take my mind off it. I also like to listen to it while I showered. I stripped on my way to the bathroom and queued up my Amon Amarth playlist. They were my favorite band to listen to when I was angry or just needed a release of emotions.

I flipped on the shower and started to scrub myself down as "War of the Gods," began. I had to resist the urge to sing along and risk throwing out my throat, as well as not embarrass myself in front of Percy's. As the water flowed across my body I sighed and threw my head back. The past couple days seemed like a blur. So much had happened, relatively speaking that is. My life is usually quiet and laid back, but over two days I'd shared a bed with my crush, witnessed Jason lose his girlfriend of 3 years, cracked a rib, and received concert tickets to my favorite band. It was enough to make my head spin.

Thankfully my mind didn't dwell on it for too long and went back to that vision of Lilly wearing that cute underwear. That was far more risqué than anything she'd ever done, that I knew of anyway. I know it seems like I'm making a big deal of something so trivial, but that wasn't like Lilly. She was far too innocent to do something like that out of the blue. Maybe that was the point, maybe she wanted to take the risk. To show me that she wanted to be more than friends.

I hated this relationship stuff.

None of it made any sense to me. I wasn't daft enough that I didn't know this was a sign, but I was ignorant to the point that I wasn't sure what she meant by it. Was she just horny and wanted to show off some kinky lingerie? Was she just comfortable enough around me to show me the underwear she'd bought? The more I thought the more I began to wonder if maybe I was just digging too deep into it.

I decided to talk to Percy about it and get his opinion.

I flipped off the shower and quickly dried myself off before dressing myself. An long sleeved orange shirt with the 'rebel alliance' symbol, jeans, and grey sneakers suited me just fine. As I paced around my room gathering my things, I came upon the case Jason had given me last night. Inside was the ring intended for Janice. I hadn't taken the time to get a good look at it since he'd given it to me. It was beautiful. Gold, solid not just plated, with a large diamond on it. Real no doubt.

'Jason,' I thought. Today was going to be a day and a half for him. He'd see his ex, who'd probably break down at the sight of him, and Garth who he'd laid out in one punch. Surely Garth wasn't going to take that sitting down, it wasn't like him to let something like that go. I knew if the two ran across one another there would be a fight. Garth might start it, but Jason would finish it. And it wouldn't be pretty at all.

I slipped the case in my pocket and took a deep breath; it was going to be a long day.

"Morning sunshine," Percy greeted as I stepped from my room. "You alright? You look like you just got back from a war."

"Yeah," I lied "just a rough night is all."

"Awe miss your little cuddle buddy," he teased. I just rolled my eyes through a blush and grabbed my keys.

"Whatever, lets get going, don't want to be late," I changed the subject so quickly I'd forgotten what I'd intended to talk about.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled and followed me. We hopped into my truck and drove off towards Jasper High.

"Alex probably won't be at school today," he said shorty after we pulled out onto the road.

"Is he alright," I asked.

"Yeah, just wants to skip. Something about going to check out a car for himself that way we don't have to share one anymore. If I had to guess though, he's too pissed at David to come. I think he has anger issues sometimes," he let out a small sigh and looked out the window.

"He's just protective of you. You're his brother after all. Besides, David is a dick. I don't even have to be around him and I'm pissed at him. I've known you and Alex all my life I can't stand the thought of him saying or doing anything to either of you."

Percy smiled a little and turned to me,"You're sweet Hutch. Oh did Alex give you those concert tickets like he was supposed to?"

"Yeah," I nodded and motioned towards the glove box "I put them in there when he gave them to me. I was hoping to surprise Lily with them."

"She'd love that. She's also going to love the ring you have." I almost felt the hair on the back of my stand up.

"H-how did you-"

"Jason told me last night. He wanted me to make sure that you gave it to her today." From the corner of my eye I could see him sticking his tongue out at me. I blushed and shifted uneasily.

"She deserves better than me Percy. A lot better. I like her, fuck I love her, but she deserves someone who can offer her a lot more than what I can."

"Oh Hutch be quiet, don't lie to yourself like that. Think about it, have you ever even heard her talk about anyone else besides you? I mean honesty, every day in chemistry I get the pleasure of hearing about how cute you are, how sweet you are, and how badly she wants to suck your-"

"Alright I get the point," I interrupted before he could continue any further. He smiled deviously, knowing he'd never tell if that last part was made up or real.

"Ask her out today. You two would be cute together."

"...alright I'll ask her out okay?"

"You better. Trust me on this, you might not be able to see her perspective but believe me when I say she's head over heels for you."

I normally wasn't a very nervous person. Even under stressful situations I never found myself getting the least bit unnerved. But the rest of the ride to school was downright terrifying. I knew the next time I saw Lilly I'd have to ask her out. I had no choice, if I didn't Percy would do it for me. I figured if it was going to happen one way or another it might as well be me asking.

Somehow we managed to get to school earlier than most everyone else, a rarity for me. Pulling into my usual I noticed the only one that mattered. Lilly's Jeep was parked close to the front door. She and Eve often rode together so it wasn't much of a surprise that she would be so early.

"Hey, Hutch, what exactly happened last night. All Jason told me was that he gave you a ring. When did he even show up."

I felt a pit in my stomach.

"It was a little bit after we went to bed. He was having trouble sleeping and so was I so we went for a drive. Ended up running across a party out in the woods. We found Janice there, with Garth."

"Oh my god are you serious?!"

"Dead serious," I shivered remembering the confrontation. "That's one side of Jason I hope I never have to see again. And if I do, I just hope I'm not the one on the receiving end of it."

"What did he do?"

"Knocked the fuck out of him. I'd be surprised if it didn't break Garth's jaw. It was almost like a cartoon. I mean Jason hit him so hard he spun around twice and face planted," I shivered "I never really knew just how strong he was."

Upon reaching the front door I grabbed for the handle, hesitating almost immediately. I wasn't sure if it was my nerves getting the better of me about asking Lilly out, or if it was something else. I practically had to force myself to open the door.

"Nervous?" Percy asked.

"Like you would've believe."

"She's not going to say no."

"We'll see about that," I took a shaky breath. I pushed my way into the building and made a bee line for the nurses office. I figured I might as well do it before I chickened out.


	8. Just Another Monday (Sort of)

**Chapter 8: Just Another Monday (Sort of)**

 ***AN- Hey guys, so as I've been getting back into the swing of things I've come to realize I'm having an easier time working on this story than on others. So, as I'm sure you can imagine, this story will be my main focus for a while. I hope any fans of my other stories aren't too upset by this, and if so I sincerely apologize. Eventually I hope to get working on 'Hutch' again, but for now this story will be my focus. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!***

I'd never been so nervous to walk to Eve's office before. Thoughts of self-doubt began creeping up on me with every step. What if I was right and she did say no? What if she didn't care about me the same way I cared about her? Would she still want to be my friend? Would thing become awkward between us? Would Eve try to strangle me for even thinking about asking out her daughter? I didn't even have enough time to contemplate all of it before I heard her voice.

"Hey Hutch, you're here early," she called out sweetly from my right.

"Lilly," I gasped, practically jumping out of my fur. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed I was passing by her locker. She giggled at my scare.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," she smirked before hiding her face from me. The only time she did that was when she was embarrassed and keeping me from seeing her blush. I thought it was cute. My mind went back to the picture she had sent me, obviously she was trying to get some kind of reaction out me.

"No, just a little anxious," I chuckled nervously. She turned with a smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Anxious?" she asked "Does school scare you that much?"

"Maybe it does," I could tell my the warmth of my cheeks I must've been blushing like an idiot. I felt her tail brush against my leg which grabbed my attention, drawing my gaze towards her. Her beautiful violet eyes were glaring up at me, turning my legs into jelly. Why did she have to be so beautiful.

"Lilly," I started. I reached into my pocket and clutched the ring. "So, I've got something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time. It's taken me a long time to work up the courage to do it, will you-MMPH!"

I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before her arms were around me and our lips connected. I was in shock, but I couldn't help but melt in her arms. Her embrace was so warm and comforting, it was like getting a hug when you really needed it. It almost made me want to cry when she pulled her lips away.

"S-sorry. I-I just couldn't take it any longer. Hutch I love you more than anything in this entire world. I've had the biggest crush on you since we were little and you would come over to play. It was almost infuriating seeing you fall for Kate. I really hope you were going to ask me out, because otherwise I just made this incredibly awkward."

"Well then it's a good thing I was in fact about to ask you out," I chuckled, the widest grin imaginable plastered on my face. I pulled the ring case out of my pocket and presented it to her. "I was going to give you this as well."

"Awe Hutch," her face lit up even more as she took the case and opened it. She pulled the ring out and slid it onto her finger. Luckily enough it was a perfect fit. "You really shouldn't have though."

"Let's just say I happened across it. I also have you something else, but I left it out in my truck."

"Hutch, you're honestly the best!"

The bell rang, signalling the start of first period. The once empty halls almost immediately began bustling with the hundreds of attending students. Jasper High was a large school with over a thousand students enrolled and soon Lilly and I found ourselves in a sea of other students. I volunteered to walk her to class, despite the fact it was on the opposite end of the building to my own. I could tell by the unwavering smile on her face that she was going to be talking about this to her friends for the next several days. All the feelings of doubt I'd had began to wash away.

I'd never seen her so happy before, her smile was practically infectious. I found myself smiling too. Even as we approached her classroom our happiness didn't fade in the slightest. Being a grade under myself, Lilly and I didn't share any classes together. The only time we would see one another through the day was lunch, unless we were to spot one another in the hall between classes.

"Thank you for walking me to class you big dork," Lilly giggled and kissed my cheek. "Have a good day, save me a seat at lunch okay?"

"I'll guard it with my life. You have a good day too," I quickly pecked her on the cheek which caused her cheeks to flush red. She squealed happily and ran into the classroom, hiding her face from me. She was adorable.

"So you actually did it. About time you two got together."

I turned to find Leon leaning beside the door. Leon Mercer, Percy's boyfriend and youngest of our entourage. He was supposed to be a junior, same as Lilly, but when he was in fifth grade he was moved forward a year due to his unbelievable intelligence. He was by far the smartest person in the school, probably in the entire of Jasper City. Shimmering blond fur covered his slim feminine body and a pair of icy blue eyes peered at me with a sense of pride from behind his slim glasses. It wasn't hard to see why Percy found him so attractive.

"I guess Percy told you?" I asked turning to him.

"More or less. He said if you didn't ask her he was going to. It's a good thing you did too, I thought the poor thing was about to give up. Now come on, we need to get to class."

Leon and I shared every class together, and the way he clung near me almost made him feel like a little brother. A very sneaky little brother who liked to disappear a lot.

I could never really understand Leon. He was like a spy or a saboteur. He'd always have dirt on someone in case they ever crossed him the wrong way. More or less blackmailing them to either back off, or he'd let everyone know what skeletons they were hiding. In a way it made me fear him in a similar way I feared Jason. But whereas Jason could grind me into an oil stain, Leon could ruin the way everyone saw me.

In eighth grade there was a kid who bullied him named Troy "Scar" Tackett. Picked on Leon a lot for really no good reason, just didn't like him I guess. So when Leon found out that Troy's mom worked as a stripper, he started spreading rumors that Troy's dad may not have even been his real dad. It got way out of hand. Everyone started mocking him and taking jabs at him, to the point that he ended up moving schools to get away from it. Leon feels bad about it now, but looking back he says it was the right thing to do. None of the school staff seemed interested in doing anything about it, so Leon solved the problem himself. No one ever even knew it was him.

As Leon and I turned into our first classroom, Writing 101, we found ourselves greeted to an almost completely empty room. We were by no means early, in fact we were borderline late.

"Morning Hutch, Leon. Everyone is down at the library getting a head start on their final projects. You can head down there too if you'd like. Here's the prompt," our teacher, Lee Fitzgerald, was one of the most laid back teachers in the school. Since the majority of the class was writing essays, most of our time was spent in the library either doing research or goofing off the whole period.

"I think we'll get right on that, won't we Hutch," Leon gave me a quick look as if urging me to agree with him.

"Uh, yeah, sounds like a plan," I hesitantly nodded.

"No problem, you've got three weeks to complete it. Take your time with it and make sure you cite all your sources." he reminded before waving us off. This wasn't uncommon for us to do, I hated doing homework so any chance I had to do something at school I took it. Though I had a feeling Leon had no intention of either of us doing any actual work.

"Alright Leon, what's up," I asked as we turned into the closest hallway, getting us out of earshot of the open door.

"Hutch, do you find me attractive?"

I nearly choked on my own tongue. For a moment I thought it was simply a question to get my attention, but the look on his face told me otherwise. I felt blood rushing to my face. I was straight, but it wasn't hard to admit that Leon was very attractive.

"Well, I mean I'm not gay or anything, but for a guy yeah, you're pretty cute. W-why do you ask?"

"I've not felt very, well, cute lately. Percy usually talks to me for hours about how adorable I am, but lately he's not been so talkative. I'm scared he's not attracted to me anymore," he shifted uneasily. Leon had a very bad problem with anxiety, and when he was nervous or scared about something he tended to hide. It was exceedingly rare when it happened but when it did you could always tell when it was about to. He would look down, sway from side to side, then bolt away.

Just as he turned to run, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my chest. He was breathing really fast already. I took a deep calm breath and just stood there for a moment embracing him. For whatever reason Percy and I were the only ones who could calm him down like this. Suppose the rest of the guys just weren't sensitive enough for something like this. It took him a bit to calm down, but eventually I felt his arms wrap around mine and he leaned back into my chest.

"Leon, I promise that Percy loves you more than anything else in the entire world. He's just been going through a lot lately. He talked all weekend about how much you meant to him, and how much he loved you."

"...thank you Hutch." he turned back and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Don't tell him I did that." he blushed as I let go of him.

"I won't tell him as long as you don't tell Lilly."

Though we continued onto the library in silence, I could tell just from the spring in his step that he felt better. Jasper High's library was massive. Two floors and basically taking up a fifth of the schools overall space, it was a relative safe haven for book worms and anyone trying to avoid last period. Leon and I decided to sit at a pair of computers on the second floor, as no one ever really came up there and we figured the peace would be nice.

We wasted no time in starting our research. I felt I'd hardly gotten started by the time thirty minutes had gone by. I slumped back in my chair and let out a sigh. Normally I didn't mind our essays, but this one was going to be a major pain in the ass. Suppose being the final one of the year it would be the worst. I closed my eyes momentarily, wondering if I should just leave them shut and just take a nap. After all, I was tired, and the chair was incredibly comfortable...

But that was a bad thought.

I could feel Leon's tail brushing against mine, probably accidental so I brushed it off as him not paying much attention. Leon tended to get lost in his work, to the point that he fell into a sort of weird trance that almost nothing could break him out of. He more or less became oblivious to the world around him.

"Wha-..." I froze out of shock when I felt a hand on my thigh on my thigh. A chill ran down my spine. What on Earth was he thinking. He didn't say a word though. His left hand remained on the keyboard and continued to type. Did he even realize what he was doing?

"Le-.." looking up I found that Leon was nowhere in sight. Instead, at his computer was Kate, and it was her hand on my leg. I felt a knot in my gut. What the hell was this.

"You know Hutch, I've always found your body very...intoxicating. I know we haven't been the best of friends lately, but I think I know how to make that up to you," sshe whispered before straight up placing her hand on my groin. I nearly yelped and jumped out of my skin when she snagged my zipper. Every synapse in my brain was screaming at me to stop her, to push her hand away, and yet the further she went the more I found myself wondering just how far she was going to go. My face felt visibly red, and an old memories of being in love with her crept into my mind.

It was as if my childhood fantasies were being realized. My crotch twitched with what I can only describe as anticipation as her fingers ever so slowly pulled my zipper down. I bit my lip as her hand wasted no time in gliding into my jeans. I practically shivered when she pulled out hardening length.

"Oh Hutch, you're bigger than Humphrey is." she cooed. For a moment a shred of fear crept up on me. What if someone walked up and saw us? Almost immediately it was replaced with lust as she began to rub my cock.

"F-fuck," I panted. I hated admitting to myself that it felt good. This wasn't right. I was with someone, we both were. I was supposed to be angry at her, to hate her. So why did this have to feel so damn good?

"You can stop me at anytime," she chuckled, almost as if reading my mind.

"..."

"That's what I thought,"she giggled. Kate shifted in her chair and leaned over, and I couldn't help shudder with excitement as her lips kissed the tip of my wolf-hood. She looked down at it as if examining every inch of it, memorizing every single detail about it. My eyes widened as she began to take it into her mouth. My right hand latched itself over my mouth to muffle my gasp while my other found it's way into her beautiful blonde hair.

My entire body tingled and twitched as the warmth of her muzzle engulfed me. I'd never experienced anything like it before. The further her mouth swallowed me the more I wanted, and the less I cared how wrong it was. My ears perked at the subtle moan she made as her nose was pressed into my groin, my whole length now pressed against the back of her throat. I rubbed her head, reassuring her that I was indeed enjoying what she was doing. Slowly she drew back, seeming to savor my taste as my cock now glistened with her saliva.

"You taste so good," she whimpered and began stroking me once again. Now I could see her free hand moving to her own jeans, unfastening them and shoving her hand into them. Through my pants I could hear the ever so faint squelch of her fingers entering her slit. I felt my crotch tingle as the smell hit my nose. It was ever so slightly musky, but not in a bad way. It was enticing, and made me want her even more.

"Kate I...I..." I trialed off as I felt my orgasm building.

"Yes Hutch? .. Hutch...Hutch...HUTCH!"

I bolted awake, falling backwards in my chair from the shock. Leon yelped and jumped backwards. My heart was racing, I felt like I'd just been shot. What the hell was that dream?

"Are you okay?!"

"Leon, I...you...when...what the fuck just happened?"

"You fell asleep a few minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you so I just let you nap it out, but you started making some weird noises. If I didn't know any better I'd almost think you were..." his voice trailed off when the pair of us finally noticed my bulging jeans. I'd never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. I quickly threw my hands over myself.

"SORRY! That dream, I just-"

"Hutch, it happens, you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone." he blushed helping me up from the ground. My cheeks felt hot enough to boil water. Why the fuck did I just dream about that. What on this earth compelled my brain to think of such a thing.

"T-thanks," I mumbled grabbing for my backpack.

"Come on, the bell rang for second period. We'd better get going." we had a hard time looking at one another. Had I said anything while I was sleeping? I hoped to god not.

That would be another dream I'd have to supress.


	9. Early Day

**Chapter 9: Early Day**

 ***AN- Hey guys, so I'm going to be honest this chapter was rushed to completion so that I could give you a life update. I broke one of my fingers at work the day before this chapter goes up. I know I don't update very often, but until my finger heals I won't be doing much writing at all. I do hope you enjoy the chapter though, despite the somewhat abrupt ending. Hope you all understand. Enjoy!***

Second period was nothing special, just physics class. Normally I had no problems, but after the dream I'd had I found it hard to focus. All I could think about was that damn dream. Why, out of all the girls in the school, did it have to be Kate? I was disgusted at myself. How would Lilly feel if she ever found out? I would just have to make sure she never did.

It was almost a relief when the lunch bell rang. Seeing Lilly would no doubt make me feel better. I practically ran to the cafeteria, I couldn't wait to see her. Unfortunately, I ran into the last person I'd ever want to see.

"So, you think you're hot shit huh," Garth smirked as he stepped out of a converging hall to block my path. A large bandage ran across the bridge of his nose, an almost amusing reminder of watching him get decked. I frowned and narrowed my brow.

"Yeah, I do," I replied as smugly as I could. He hissed and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't get too confident there you scrawny ass piece of shit. I can't think of anything I'd rather do than imprint that ugly mug of yours into the nearest wall. I'm already pissed off that fuck boy friend of yours hit me-"

"More like knocked the fuck out of you," I smirked as he grabbed my shirt and lifted me. Fear crept up my body, but I refused to let him see that he scared me.

"Shut the fuck up you little worm. Now you listen and you listen good. Don't think that because you're dating my prize that I won't get into that tight little snatch. And if you try to get in my way, I'll break every bone in your body and make you watch me fuck her." he snarled and threw me backwards into the wall. I yelped as the crash send waves of pain through my back and chest, but managed to stay on my feet.

He strolled off before I could muster the strength to retort. I'd be dammed if I ever let him so much as breath in Lilly's direction. I took a deep breath and tried to overpower the pain in my chest. I took a few shaky steps and managed to maintain a somewhat normal looking gait. I didn't want Lilly to know what had just happened, or any of my friends for that matter.

Despite the fact I'd practically bolted towards the cafeteria, I managed to be there seemingly last. Sure that run in with Garth slowed me down, but it had hardly been a couple minutes. It was hard to miss Lilly, even among the crowd. Her snow white fur made it hard for her to really blend into a crowd, but I never considered that a bad thing.

Of course she was in her usual spot, towards the back at a table small enough for just a handful of people. She was very introverted and liked to try her best to hide in big crowds. She smiled when she saw me, and moved her purple backpack from one of the seats. Also seated at the table were Percy and much to my surprise, Alex.

"Looks like Romeo finally decided to show up after all," Alex smirked as I took the seat Lilly had been saving for me.

"You're one to talk, didn't think you were coming today," I teased.

"Wasn't going to, but I had to surprise Percy with his new ride."

I hadn't noticed but Percy was hiding his face in his hands. I could just barely see the set of keys he was holding, and I could tell he was trying his hardest not to bawl in front of everyone. I couldn't help but smile. Alex may have had the worst temper out of our group, but when it came to Percy he had the biggest heart.

"Well that's great, what did you get?"

"2019 Corolla, doesn't even have 100 miles on it. And the best part, it was completely free." he bolstered proudly. My eyes widened with shock.

"How on Earth did you manage that?!"

"I won it. Couple weeks ago I saw some guys from King's Toyota at the mall selling raffle tickets. I bought a few because I figured it was at least worth a shot. Turns out I won. I was going to give it to mom, but she insisted I keep it, so instead I gave it to someone else who I thought would like it," Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around his twin.

"I l-l-love you s-s-s-so much A-A-A-Alex," I heard Percy choking back his tears before sniffling.

"Alex, that is honestly the sweetest thing ever," Lilly was practically on the verge of tears herself. Percy was such a sweet kid, and he got so much shit he didn't deserve because he was gay. Even before he came out he was bullied, and he'd always been too nice to fight back to defend himself.

"Anything for my baby brother," Alex chuckled, I could tell even he was getting emotional.

"Only by t-t-two minutes," Percy finally let out a laugh. He pulled his face from his hands and I could tell he was an emotional mess, but not in a bad way. He hugged Alex tightly before looking at the keys with sheer delight. I almost couldn't believe it myself. I'd been to the lot before, when mom bought her car, and they seemed nice sure. But to just raffle off a car like that? Maybe it was time I got something new.

Before our conversation could continue, the lights began to flicker. A few confused students began looking up towards the lights when suddenly every light in the building went off. There were a handful of screams or cheers, but for the most part everyone seemed to just ignore it.

"Guess they forgot to pay the power bill," Lilly chuckled.

"Well guess that's my signal to make my great escape," Alex gave a sinister smile before grabbing his bag. Sadly, he'd barely stood up when the principal made an appearance.

"May I have everyones attention. We're unsure what has caused the power outage, but I would like to ask that you all please return to your home rooms until we figure out what's going on. Thank you."

Everyone groaned and stood, cleaning their tables before slowly trundling back to their home rooms. Home room was completely separate from our normal class schedule, and we'd often only go to our home rooms a handful of times a year.

"Come on Lilly, I'll walk you," I offered, taking her hand softly into mine. She blushed and nodded, grabbing her bag as we parted ways with the twins. As we slipped past the glass wall separating the cafeteria from the hallway I caught a glimpse of Garth glaring at me. I could see a slew of emotions on his face, anger, jealousy, but most of all confidence. It made me feel uneasy. Garth was dangerously unpredictable and, even though I knew Lilly would never go for someone like him, I felt as though that wouldn't really be enough to stop him.

But surely even he wouldn't stoop that low.

I dropped Lilly off with a kiss on her cheek and made no effort to rush to my home room. When I got there I was a bit shocked to find Candu and Jason casually sitting in the back of the room. I hadn't seen Jason all day, and was almost positive he hadn't even come to school. The two smiled at me when they saw me.

"Hey there casanova," Candu smirked.

"Shut up," I blushed throgugh a smile.

"Easy there Hutch you'll start a fire blushing like that." Jason chuckled "Hear any rumors about what's going on?"

"I heard a few people saying something about a car crashing into a sub station in town. But that seems a little far fetched," Candu shrugged.

"Well it doesn't seem like the power's coming back on anytime soon in any case. I think some of the teachers know what's up because I heard a couple of them saying something about school being dismissed for the day. So much for coming in," he sighed.

"You doing okay," I asked softly.

"Sorta. I'm more pissed than anything. I gave her everything I had, and she just threw it all away for some dick," I could tell he was getting pissed just thinking about the situation.

"I still can't believe that bullshit," Candu hissed sourly. "Don't worry about it, me and Hutch will hook you up, right Hutch?"

"No need, I've already got a sort of date set up for Saturday," Jason practically boasted.

"Oh yeah? Well that didn't take you too long. Who's it with," Candu asked raising a brow.

"Reba Collins."

"Hold on a second, like drop dead gorgeous Reba Collins, the class president?" Candu seemed a bit star struck.

"That's the one. Like I told Hutch last night, I was suspicious for a while she'd been cheating on me. So, for the past couple of months I've been talking to a few other girls. Just talking mind you. Reba and I have been chemistry partners for a while so we're pretty close. The fact that they used to be friends just rubs a little salt in the wound."

"Well it fucking should. Fucking little cu-"

"Alright everyone could I get your attention for just a couple of minutes?" our teacher interrupeted Candu, finally arriving to the room.

"So, the power outage is affecting most of the Jasper City area, and we're not sure what's caused it to go out. Since there's no power we're going to be sending everyone home. School is already called off for tomorrow as well, seince from what we can gather it will be a while before power is restored. The busses are on their way for anyone who doesn't drive to school, if you do you can go ahead and leave, just be careful on your way home."

Candu and I were already out the door before Jason had even stood up. Seemed neither of us was going to sit around hoping the power was going to come back on. After all what could they do if we left before then? We weren't alone though. Dozens of people who either drove, or knew someone who did, were piling into the hallways. I practiclaly ripped my locker door off it's hinges and crammed everything I needed to inside.

Somehow through the chaos, Lilly managed to find me, wrapping her arms around my left.

"Huuuuutch," she smiled widely up at me, I could tell she wanted something.

"What's up pup," I giggled down at her.

"Sooooo mom can't leave until everyone else does, and I don't wanna be stuck around here until then. Soooooo will you take me home?"

"Needy as can be aren't you," I rolled my eyes playfully. "You know I can't say no to you."

"You're the best," she squealed happily.

"I wouldn't say the best, but I'm alright," I smirked.

"Shut up you're the best and you know it," she slapped my arm.

"Help I'm being abused," I called out.

"That's what you get. Keep talking like that and I'll do it again," she huffed.

Naturally the student parking lot was a disaster zone. Normally there were people who stayed at the end of the day. People working on assignments in the library, sports team members staying for practice, and those who just stood around in the parking lot conversing. Today, however, everyone who drove was trying to leave at the exact same time.

We climbed into my old truck and as soon as I had it started and in gear she grabbed my right hand and held it tightly. Her hands were small compared to mine, and were as smooth as they could be. Her grip was almost unrelenting, as if she were afraid I'd let go at any moment. I could assure her though, I never planned on letting go.

"This has been the best day ever. I got out of school early, and I got my man," she sighed happily, almost as if monologuing. I felt my heart flutter.

"Your man, huh?"

"Well duh! Didn't honestly think there was anyone else I was after did ya?"

"Hadn't really thought about it," I lied. I had thought about it before, and hadn't considered myself to be the one catching her eye.

"You're so oblivious," she rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek.

It took nearly ten minutes for us to leave Jasper High. The streets were chaos for the first couple of miles. No power meant no street lights. Thankfully as it was still early, around 10 a.m. at that point, so traffic was quite light. Further into downtown police were setting up to act as traffic directors and there were more cars filling the streets. I hoped that my house still had power, would be a shame to sit around on a day off with nothing to do.

"Dad just told me a truck crashed into a sub station which is why the powers out. He also asked if you'd sit with me until the power came back on," she beamed over at me devilishly. Something told me that second part wasn't entirely true.

"Sure, I'd love to," I smiled at her.

Her house sat in an eerie state of silence when we got there. Winston's cruiser was gone, as was Lilly's Jeep. I could see Eve's Ford Focus sitting in the garage, but I knew she wasn't home. Every house on the street seemed quiet. Most of the residents would've either been at work or out taking care of daily errands. I watched Lilly climb out as I shut off my vehicle. Somehow she managed to look even more beautiful than usual.

"Come on slow poke. It's chilly out here," she groaned and darted for the door. I shook my head and lazily followed behind her. She unlocked the door and practically drug me inside and up to her room. They had a very nice house. The inside was very modern and sleek. Tile flooring with lots of exotic and decorative rugs and pottery. The living room was the first room you came in to, and a staircase lined the wall bordering the dining upstairs had a fairly simple layout. At the top was a door and a hall leading to the left and right. The door lead into the upstairs bathroom, to the left were Kate and Lilly's rooms, and to the right was the master bedroom. Lilly's room was located before Kate's, and it was just as pretty as she was.

Everything, and I mean everything was purple. The walls, the rugs, her sheets, her curtains, pretty much everything but the hardwood floor. Her bed was in the center of the back wall, stretching out into the middle of the room. To the left of the bed was a window, under which was her turtle tank. The right wall held her dresser and the door leading into her closet. The left side is where her TV stand and computer desk were. It was always much cleaner than I felt my room was. Almost made me feel ashamed to keep my room untidy.

"I'm glad we got off so early, really wasn't feeling today," she sighed pulling her shirt off, revealing her purple bra.

"Oh my bad I didn't know you were changing," I blushed and started to step back out of the room.

"What, am I not pretty enough for you to gawk at," she teased. She took my hand and pulled me back in the room, shutting the door.

"No it's not that, I just-"

"Oh I know, you feel left out because you have your shirt on too, well we can fix that," she smirked, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head.

"H-hey!" I protested to no avail.

"Hehe, I can't believe you're all mine," her giggle was cut short when her face was buried into my chest and her arms wrapped around me like a vice. I sighed and tossed my shirt off so I could hug her back.

"I feel kinda dumb for not having asked you sooner," I admitted, guiding us slowly to the bed.

"I was honestly scared you didn't like me," she said shyly. "I was always jealous of Kate because you were so crazy over her. When I saw how hurt you were when she started going out with Humphrey, I just wanted to do everything I could to make you happy."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job. I love you," I smiled as she buried her head into my chest. We held one another for hours. Just enjoying each others company. I felt so wanted and loved. I was going to do everything to make her feel the same way.


	10. Just Two Teenagers

**Chapter 10: Just Two Teenagers**

 ***AN- Hey everyone. So, I ended up needing surgery on my broken finger because it wasn't healing. Another 4-6 weeks with a pin in my finger and it should be back to normal, for the most part anyway. Thankfully I can more or less type again, on my phone anyway as a keyboard it still a little difficult to use, and I've been getting back to the way I used to be. I now have a new place all to myself and living alone has given me a lot of time to really reflect on who I am. Writing again has somewhat helped me heal mentally. I wasn't expecting it to take so long for my hand to heal, so I think you guys deserve something a little more sour than what I usually do. I'm of course referring to a good ol' fashioned lemon. If that's not your thing feel free to skip this chapter, but be sure to swing back whenever chapter 11 rolls out. Whenever I get that one out anyway. It's already a work in progress so I'm hoping it shouldn't take too long. I probably would've gotten this one out sooner had it not been for my broken finger and the hassle of moving. But I'll shut my trap and let you get on with the show. Enjoy!**

We lay together for a while, just enjoying each other's company. I didn't even really pay any mind to the fact she was only wearing her bra. Eventually though, it became apparent she'd set all this up.

She'd been using her hand to trace around my chest ever so lightly, but as time passed she moved it lower, down my chest and across my stomach. Eventually she found her way to the rim of my jeans. I felt my cheeks flush a bit as a shiver crept up my spine.

"Hutch?" Lilly cooed looking up at me.

"Yeah cutie?"

"Can I, maybe, you know, see you?" Her face practically went pink under her fur. Mine practically followed suit. Was she horny, or just curious.

"Y-yeah," I responded anxiously. My own curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know what she was after, and she wasted no time getting to what it was. She unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans as though she'd been preparing for this exact moment. Her fingers slid underneath the waist of my pants and boxers to tug them away.

I lifted my lower body from the bed to allow her desires. She worked fast to undress me, tossing my pants and boxers hastily to the floor, along with the socks she'd snagged from my feet. My sensitive nose became overwhelmingly aware of an alluring scent. It was slightly musky, but in an intoxicatingly desirable way. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what it was.

"Fuck," I heard her gasp. Her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, obviously enjoying what she was seeing. A devilish grin grew across her face. She leaned in close, her violet eyes fixated on my fuzzy manhood. Ever closer her muzzle grew to me, the cool breath from her nose tickled warranting another shiver. Finally it happened.

Her nose touched my sheath. The scent filing the air became stronger. She took a deep breath, drawing in my scent. I bit my lip when I felt her lips press against my heavy balls. It was just a kiss first, a playful little peck against them. She licked her lips hungrily, before dragging her tongue from the very bottom of my balls to the entrance of my sheath.

"Mmh," I moaned at her touch. I'd never experienced anything like having my balls licked. My cock twitched and the head started poking out from my sheath. She moved with confidence, grabbing my sheath and giving it a few teasing strokes. Her fingers fit perfectly around my engorging shaft, tugging and forcing out the remainder of my cock.

"Wow," she gazed in awe at the 8 inch rod, my thick knot wasn't even exposed yet. Her soft fingers gripped me firmly, giving my cock a slow stroke. "It's so big. C-can I..."

"Do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours," I submitted to her. To be honest, I felt like she was going to get what she wanted whether I gave in or not. The hungry look she had told me just how long she'd wanted this. It was longer than I had. Her shyness began to fade, being replaced with confident lust.

She didn't even hesitate. Every inch was pushed down her throat. She gagged a bit but managed to hold it in. I gasped from the surprise and from the pleasure. It was far better than anything I'd dreamt or done with my hand. Her mouth was so warm and slick, it caused me to arch my back which only pushed my cock deeper into her throat.

"Mmmf!" she gagged and pulled back quickly, coughing a bit.

"Lily! I'm so so-"

Before I could even apologize she'd shoved my dick back down her mouth, just as far as it had been. She grabbed at my chest fur and clenched it roughly. She looked up at me viciously. She quickly grabbed my wrist and guided my hand to the back of her head. Once it was there she pushed down on it. I followed suit, knowing exactly what she wanted. She didn't seem the type to like it rough, she seemed too sweet and innocent.

Again she gagged on my cock, tears forming in her eyes before she pulled away, throwing her mouth wide open, letting her tongue rest on my shaft as if she refused to give up the taste. The sight was enough to push me over the edge of my own sexual desires. I'd expected this to just be a little peek, an experimental stroke at the most. But now I knew just how far this was going, what was going to happen.

"Take your pants off, it's my turn to play with you," I demanded. Her ears fell back against her head and she blushed. All confidence she had vanished. Seemed like she wasn't expecting me to take charge, but her eagerness to please me overwhelmed her shock. Within seconds her jeans were sprawled onto the floor next to mine. Her purple panties matched her bra, and right over her womanhood was a dark area that was practically dripping wet.

"You've gotten so worked up and I haven't even touched you yet," I teased, leaning close to her. I bit her bottom lip and reached behind her, undoing her bra. I hesitated, waiting to see if she wanted me to stop, before letting it fall to the bed. Her B cup breasts now perfectly exposed for me to see, and what a view I had. They were very perky, perfectly round and petite with something I never expected to see.

"When did you pierce your nipples," I asked curiously, moving in close to both explore a part of her body I'd never seen before, and then play with said parts. She blushed wildly and hid her face in a pillow.

"R-remember when I went out with mom?"

"No way, she let you?"

"She did hers too."

Added that to a list of things I'd be masturbating to.

"I...I know my boobs aren't as big as mom or Kate's, but I hope you still like them. I thought maybe you'd like them better pierced."

"Lilly they're beautiful and perfect, just like you are. The piercings are just a cherry on top."

I gently bit down on her right nipple, pulling it into my mouth and sucking on it tenderly. She wrapped her arms around my head and held back her moans. My hand cupped her free breast, ensuring it didn't feel left out while my mouth played with the other. Her pretty pink nipples were small and perky, just like her boobs, but they fit her perfectly.

"H-Hutch~!" She moaned as I bit her nipple a little harder. Watching her squirm under my touch was adorable. I wondered just how much I could make her wiggle.

It was my turn to give the sinister grin. I allowed my free hand to trace down her slender stomach, occasionally I'd draw a little circle with my finger making it take as long as possible to reach her moist crotch. There was a hope that I could make her beg for my touch, but I wanted her to do it without me telling her to.

"Mmf, Hutch, please~! Touch me~!" She squealed when my fingers even slightly grazed the rim of her panties. I smirked and decided the have a little fun. I released her breast from my mouth and immediately latched my jaws onto part of her neck, biting and sucking roughly.

"Aah!" She yelped and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. My fingers finally caved in and caressed the now soaking slit in her panties. As much as I'd wanted to tease her, it was growing harder to restrain myself. Every little moan and grunt she made was driving me crazy.

"You're so cute when you moan," I giggled, examining the hickey I'd left on her neck. It was small and easy to hide, but we'd both know it was there. She looked up at me with her stunning violet eyes before shooting forward to kiss me almost as if she was desperate for it. It was enough to send me over the edge. My hand slipped under her panties and my middle finger slipped between her moist labia, driving deep into her virgin sex.

Her hips pushed forward and she moaned into my mouth. The feeling of her vagina was unusual, but I loved it. It was warm, soft, and slick with loads of her sex juices. I didn't want to push too far for fear of hurting her, so I only pushed my finger about halfway in before pulling it back. In and out my finger explored her unseen depths, her hips rolling with my fingers thrusts. My thumb found it's way to her clit, rubbing little circles against it. Her legs began to tremble, her breaths became quick and shallow, and her grip around my neck tightened.

"F-fuck!" She hissed as I continued to rub her clit. Eventually though I knew that she'd want more. That I'd want more. And I couldn't bear the thought of losing out on this opportunity. I stopped fingering her and pulled her panties off, exposing this beautiful white furred goddess to me in a way I never thought I'd see her. She didn't even resist. She was just as eager as I was. But looking down at her perfect little slit, I knew I'd have to taste her.

"Spread your l-legs for me," I commanded anxiously. I'd never been in charge, especially in a situation like this. I was unsure what was pushing it too far, afraid of pushing her limits. But she was more than willing, and eager, to follow my commands. She did just as I requested, spreading her slender legs wide apart and exposing herself to me. I was in awe at her gorgeous body.

Despite her obedience, her face was now practically glowing red. I felt a bit of guilt, asking all this of her. But the smile she gave me when she saw my expression pushed it away. She was always easily embarrassed. It was cute.

I crept up to her crotch, letting my breath blow against her moist folds slowly. I wanted to keep her in suspense as long as I could. Given how ready I was to dive right in, that wasn't very long. The scent coming from her sex was wonderful. It was slightly musky but sweet at the same time. Her slick juices were soaking her entire groin, and even creating a small wet spot on the sheets of her bed.

"Hutch!" She squealed when my tongue met her entrance. The funky taste wasn't quite what I'd expected. I'd always read in smutty stories that pussy juice was sweet, and while it was to an extent it was also funky. Not off putting mind you. It was a good taste, amazing actually, just not what I'd expected.

"You taste so good," I complimented. She grabbed my head and shoved it back between her legs.

"Keep going!" She demanded desperately. How could I deny her what she wanted. I shoved my tongue into her, going above and beyond my initial experimental lick. She squirmed around, gripping my hair roughly and covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming out. I wrapped my arms around her legs to keep her in place while I ate her out. Taking advantage of the way my hands were positioned, I used my fingers to spread her delicate pink slit allowing me more to lick and deeper access into her vagina.

Within a minute my muzzle was completely soaked with her fluid. Despite this being my first time it seemed I at least somewhat knew what I was doing. Either that, or she'd wanted this so much she didn't care whether I was good or not. Once again I rubbed her clit, sending her legs into uncontrollable spasms.

Suddenly a sound interrupted our fun, causing me to freeze. We both heard the front door swing open. I froze, terrified of being caught by Winston or Eve. Sure they liked me well enough, but would they like me if they caught me with my face buried between their youngest daughters legs?

"Fuck me." Lilly whispered.

"No kidding. I think we have time to get dressed, if we hurry."

"No Hutch, I mean FUCK me." The aggressive tone she shot out surprised me. Was she crazy, or just that horny?

"L-Lilly maybe we should-"

"It's just Kate. I have to listen to her and Humphrey fuck all the time, now come on and fuck me. I promise I'll be quiet."

I don't know if it was my own hormones that came over me, or if it was the thought of my old crush hearing me nail her sister. But I did exactly what she wanted me to do. I laid atop her, pinning her to the soft sheets with my own body weight. I pressed our lips together and slid my hand between us to help align myself. My throbbing tool, still slick with her saliva, found it's way easily to her warm slit. I held myself and rubbed my cock up and down her opening. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but as soon as my tip prodded into her I knew I'd found it.

"Mmph!" She moaned into my mouth as I slipped into her virgin pussy. I knew it was going to hurt so I went as slow as I could. Her right walls clamped down on me, eager to milk me of my seed. My whole body was experiencing a warmness I'd never felt before. She felt so much hotter around my cock than she did my finger.

Her arms shot around me, clutching me tight as I claimed her. Her legs wrapped around me as well, pulling me into her. I could tell the experience was uncomfortable for her, but she kept forcing me deeper. My whole body was trembling, she was so tight I doubted I would fit inside of her. She was determined to make me fit though, I didn't know how she'd handle my knot.

"Shit!" She swore loudly into my chest when she pulled me in too far too quickly. I was almost up to my knot by now, she was barely handling my cock by itself let alone my knot. I held still for a bit, fearing that any little movement would hurt her.

"You okay baby?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded, but the expression on her face contradicted her.

"I'm going to start moving now, okay?" Once again she nodded and I took that as my cue to start pulling myself out of her. I did it slowly, but a bit faster than I'd gone in. Then, once I was almost all the way out I pushed back in, stretching her back around me. I looked between us, excited to see my cock in her. My thick shaft was spreading her deflowered lips so wide it was a wonder I fit at all.

A bit unsettlingly I saw a bit of blood on my dick, but I knew it was just from her hymen. By now my knot was exposed, and with every thrust it pressed against her opening. It seemed hard enough to fit my cock inside of her, the extra 2 inches of my knot seemed impossible.

"Lilly, you're so tight," I groaned through a shudder. I tightened my grip on her, trying to comfort her as I picked up the pace. She bit into my shoulder, I guessed trying to suppress a scream. I felt guilty being as rough as I was, but I knew it would get easier with time as her walls were stretched to fit me. I also knew she'd stop me if I was really hurting her. Or at least I hoped she would.

"Hutch! You're so b-big!" She moaned loudly. Louder than I would've liked. But it felt too damn good to stop. I placed my hands above shoulders and gripped the sheets for extra leverage. That's when I really sort up. The sounds and smells that filled the air were driving me crazy. The wet slick sounds of my dick pounding her pussy, the slap of my knot against her, her moans and grunts, I knew I wasn't going to last very long.

"Lilly, you home?" I heard Kate call from the stairwell, followed by her footsteps up the stairs. I could hear her coming up the stairs and yet I couldn't stop myself. Lilly's eyes shot open, and an almost evil look grew across her face.

"S-sorry in advance," she winked at me before pushing me back with all of her might. I was thrown out of her, a long strand of precum oozed across her sheets. I landed at the end of the bed on my back, a bit dazed by what had just happened. Before I knew it she was on top of me, straddling my groin.

She lowered herself onto me, pushing my entire length back into her. She moaned loudly before bouncing up and down on my shaft. Her beautiful pierced tits bounced with her rhythm, putting on a bit of a show for me. Her movements felt both clumsy and greedy, as if she was dying for me to cum in her.

"Come on baby, cum for me, fill me up with your spunk." She moaned while bouncing as fast as she could.

"Lilly! I'm gonna cum!" I groaned. I didn't want to be alone though. I placed my left hand on her right breast and used my right hand to start rubbing her clit. Again her legs started trembling like crazy and her moans grew more erratic.

Then Kate opened the door.

"Hey Lilly where's..."

"Cum in me Hutch!" Lilly demanded. I was in shock, everything happened so fast I didn't even have time to react.

I saw Kate standing in the doorway, her mouth completely agape as she watched her sister riding me. I looked to Lilly, who was staring her big sister square in the eyes. I was right on the verge of climaxing. And Lilly knew just what to do to finish me. She lifted herself all the way off of me, as if showing Kate what she'd been claimed by. My length shimmered with our mixed juices.

"Fuck!" Lilly screamed as she dropped down onto me, sucking every inch of my cock into her, and with a loud pop she also forced my knot inside her with her body weight. Her walls clamped around me tightly, milking me of every last drop of cum I could spare. Then, before I could even finish cumming in her, she pulled herself off of me. With a wet loud pop my knot slipped out, and she was freed from the only thing holding my semen inside of her. It began drooling from her the instant the head of my cock slipped out of her, shooting a few remaining strands onto her inner thighs and labia.

"Oh god Hutch I'm so full!" She groaned sexily as my cum dribbled out of her and onto my cock. The whole time she didn't take her eyes off Kate, even as she reached down to spread her lips, not only allowing more of my seed out but showing just how covered and full she was. The stimulation must've been enough to push her over the edge, because as soon as she spread her vagina she began to tremble and shot her sweet musky lady cum all over my groin.

"S-sorry," I heard Kate say before quietly closing the door. I got a glimpse of her before she left, and her face was as red as blood. As soon as the door latches shut, Lilly let out a sigh.

"S-sorry Hutch!" Lilly quickly apologized and started to tear up. "I-I-I just... I had to deal with that stuff from Kate so long I just wanted to get a little payback. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I ruined your first time and my first time and please don't hate-"

"Lilly," I said grabbing her quickly and pulling her against my chest. "That was...that was amazing!"

"W-what?"

"That was incredible!" I said honesty. I didn't even mention Kate, I figured if I didn't bring her up maybe Lilly would think I hadn't even noticed her. It seemed to work.

"Y-you mean you liked that?"

"Of course. As fun as it was dominating you, having you on top was just exhilarating. But are you okay? You were a bit rough with my knot."

"O-oh heh, y-yeah I'm okay. I um...I might've.. um had some practice with a...toy." She buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"R-really?" I widened my eyes in shock. "C-could I watch you use it sometime?"

"HUTCH!...I'll show you if you really want me to" she mumbled into her hands.

"I'd like to see that," I kissed her quickly. It wasn't until I felt my cum oozing out onto my dick that I'd realized what I'd done.

"Oh my god Lilly I came inside of you," I started panicking.

"Don't worry babe, I'm on birth control. Mom and dad got it for me for when, well never mind. I never would've let you cum in me like that if it wasn't safe. Okay I might've, but I most likely would've just let you cum in my mouth. Speaking of which." She trailed off and lowered herself between us, pulling my still semi-rigid cock into her mouth and licking every last drop f sex fluids from my organ. He hand made its way to her pussy and started wiping up the mess between her legs which she then licked clean as well.

"Your cum tastes just as good as I dreamed it would. I taste pretty good too," she giggled.

"You're so fucking hot you know that?"

"Wanna go again? And this time keep your knot in me?"

"Yes!"

"Then make me scream."


End file.
